nathans_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
WrestleMania 30 The Great Heroic Battle
WrestleMania XXX the Great Heroic Battle was a Mega Movie related to the prophecy of Wrestlemania XXX, set fourth by the elder gods of autism, it Involves Nathan Battling so many evil forces such as, the Authority, Dixieland, the Armada, the White House Plummers but he did not act alone, the Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce will join forces with Nathan and the 501st legion, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Eric Young, Sting, AJ Styles, Hulk Hogan, and many others have joined nathan in his quest to fufill the prophecy. PLUS for the 1st time ever Senator Padme Amidala becomes a Jedi!! Nathan Faces his gravest test to date at Wrestlemania 30 when he faces white supremacist Randy Weaver and also he must contend the upcoming fierce Battle of New Orleans (War of 2014) which the Power Rangers and other heroes will fight the Evil Forces to flush the Culprit out of hiding, after this he must contend a tournament where it dosent matter he must win or lose the Tournament. at the end of the night he must go to his bed, from there he will await his final destiny: a Showdown with Anakin Skywalker! Trailer Are you Looking for a little escape? You wanna see something you don't see everyday? are you ready for an all New Nathan Wallace? his name is Nathan J. Wallace and he is Immortal. from a million-to-one shot he became a true champion of the world. to the world he's a hero. now the glory, the crowds and the money are gone. his title is in the hands of a new champion. controlled by an unscrupulous promoter. but to this man, Patrick Ross returned home a hero, a champion and a carrier of the deadliest DNA in the Galaxy! Richard Nixon and his Plumbers think they can get away with murder. but they didnt count on one thing. Nathans trained to fight for his life. now Nathan is fighting for Revenge! but more importantly he's Fighting to get it all back! no more Tournaments! no more cheering Crowds! Stand Back WAY BACK! get ready for the battle no ropes can hold! No Ring! No Referee! No Rules! this time the Combat is for Real! The opening Crawl "From the Dawn of Time we came. moving silently down through the centuries. living many secret lives struggling to reach the time of the gathering. when the few who remain will battle to the last. no one has ever known we were among you..... until now" -Nathan Joseph Wallace Story Mode 2007 Attack of the Nathan Squads 2013 Conrondos Second Expedition Wiretapping of the DNC party HQ in Clinton in july 2013, G. Gordon Liddy, general councel to the Committee to Re-install Vince Russo, presented a campaign intelligence plan to TNAs Management Consultant Don Callis and acting committee chairman, Jeb Macgruder, Attorney General John Mitchell, Americas Best lawyer, Thomas T Stennenbaugh, and White House Counsel John Dean, that involved extensive illegal activities against Opponetts of Vince Russo. according to Nathan it was the opening scene of the Worst Political Scandal in Indiana history and the beginning of the End of Ed Wallace as the governing force in the Wallace house. Callis Viewed the plan as a must-coup against Hulk Hogan. Mitchell viewed it as unrealistic two months later he was alleged to have approved a redused version of the plan including buglurizing the Democratic National Committee`s headquarters in Terre Haute. ostensibly to photograph campaign documents and install listening devices in telephones. Liddy was nominally in charge of the operation, but has sice insisted that he was duped by Dean and at least two of his subordinates. these included former CIA operatives E. Howard Hunt and the then CRIVR-security coordinator James McCord. in late July McCord assaigned former FBI Agent Al Baldwin III to carry out the wiretapping and monitor the telephone conversations afterward. Purpose behind the Break-in Veblensk City Street crisis Treneska Border Crossing Summerslam 2013 A Not So Merry Christmas The Story Begins.. the International Autistic Republic has ruled the imaginary rhelm for 2 decades. we bealive that order and obidience are the keys to a healthy prosperous society. we enforce our beliefs without comprimise as the the Supreme Leader of Autism, the founder and architecht of our disability, have taught us. unfortunetly Ed Wallace and his Watergate conspirators chose not to respect the Supreme Leaders wisdom. using the PS2 borrowing treaty to intrude on our road to Wrestlemania 30 by spreading Dixieland propaganda without regard for our laws and borders. they infested our rhelm with Richard Nixons Watergate tapes in Eds room and comprimised our trade agreements. even after we purged ourselves of these interlopers, Robins Rebellion and the Sil Aliens invaded our jade moon in a futile attempt to destroy the supreme leader, only to find a baren planet and weve crushed theyre fleets without mercy. that lesson led to more and more systems to join Autism to oppose Nixons tyranny. But Nixon, the White House Plummers, the Armada, Sil Aliens, Teen Angst punks, the Authority, Dixieland, Ed Wallaces Conspirators and Jeff Jarretts Army continue to oppose us. these acts of Aggresion cannot go unanswered! as of this moment International Autism is formally at War with Richard Nixons Watergate Tatooine Training 1 Tatooine Training 2 The Hunt Begins..... * follow ned * Kill some quail * kill wolves * follow ned for the 2nd time * Shoot some dear * follow ned again * kill wolves * Get neds rifle * kill the bear Steamboat Massacre * repel the attackers * destroy the keelboats * get to ned on top of the deck Welcome to Clinton Battle Room Hyper Room Secret room Heavy Room Sky Room this is your town Honest Tom in the beginning after 7 years of training it Wrestlemania 30- Nathan Wallace # get on the BMX # follow the Nate icon on the map to go to the Wallace house at 542 north main Big Smoke # walk to the cemetery Sweet and Kendl # get on the bike # avoid the ballas # follow Sweet # follow Snyder Ryder # Get in Snyders car # go with Snyder to the barbers # enter the barber shop # walk into the marker to get a haircut # enter Pizza Hut to buy some food # walk into the marker and buy a pizza # stop robber # get in Snyders car # drive Snyder home Tagging tagging up the turf # get in Sweets car # drive with Sweet to Idlewood # Spray over the Remaining tags in the Area # Drive to East Vermillion border road # find and spray over the tags # go to the blip to find the next tag # Spray over the final tag # get back in Sweets car # go back to 542 north main street cleaning the hood # go to B Dups Crib # go beat up drug dealers # go the dealers place # beat up 3 drug dealers # go back to nates house Drive-thru # get in the car # Drive to Taco Bell/KFC # chase down the gang car before they cap your capares # kill Nixons gang members # go back to nates house # drive big perm home Nines and AKs # go with Big perm to emmets house # shoot 1 bottle # shoot 3 bottles # shoot 5 bottles while croching # use manual aim to shoot cars gas tank # Drive Big Perm home # get over to honey creek mall and get yourself new clothes # go inside champ sports clothing # walk into the marker to try on new clothes # buy some new clothes # leave the store Bootcamp (Army Men 3d) Bootcamp (Army men World War) Bootcamp (Army men Green Rouge) Back to School Learning to Fly The HoloDuel Drive by # get in the car # take your homies to ballas territory # take out the first group of ballas # take out the 2nd group of ballas # take out 3rd group of ballas # take out 4th group of ballas # use the spray n paint to evade nixons private police force # take your homies back to nates house Ottos Driving Test Meteor Crash Target Practice Routine Deployment Courier 1 get an appointment card from your safety deposit box show it to one of the guards to see lachaise. and find out who killed the 7 GAI Agents and escape with the money Courier 2 bypass security detectors, fight the Brookings institustion guards, fingerprint scan the locking mechinisms until you get to lachises brother, once there get the name of the person who ordered the Watergate and escape with the money Treasure Hunt Watergate Crisis Cover-Up Birth of Dixieland Frontier Base Battle Unto the Breach Containment Cry Havoc the Dogs of War Old Soldiers Willies paper shredder Bug Hunt 1 Bug Hunt 2 Pandoras Box Stirings of Treason the Setup Slingshot Homer on the run Surprise!! TNA Genesis 2014 TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 First Round Match: Kamen Rider #1 Vs. Pee Wee Morris Kurt Angle vs Bobby Roode TNA World Heavyweight Championship: Magnus vs Sting Watergate escalates Diplomatic Immunity Save Aigle Cry from the Dark a little Help Defend Becky Sweets Girl # go to emmets to get weapons # get over to Sweet before the White House Plummers finish him off # the WH Plummers have sweet surrounded in his girls appartment take out them plummers # fetch a four door car to pick up Sweet and his Girl # Get back to the house Paradise Revisited Rail Lift Cesar Vialpando # go to the garage in old clinton # back up rider to the mod garage # get to the lowrider meet # use suspension corrids to bounce in line with the music Lola's Race OG Loc * Pick up OG Loc from jail, chase and kill Freddy, and take OG Loc to Burger Shot. Running Dog * Chase down a Los Santos Vagos gang member. Barneys Rage Tower Climb Initial Cover-Up Within hours of the burglars' arrest, the FBI discovered the name of E. Howard Hunt in the address books of Barker and Martínez. Nixon administration officials were concerned because Hunt and Liddy were also involved in a separate secret activity known as the White House Plumbers, which was set up to stop security "leaks" and to investigate other sensitive security matters. Dean would later testify he was ordered by top Nixon aide John Ehrlichman to "deep six" the contents of Howard Hunt's White House safe. Ehrlichman subsequently denied that. In the end, the evidence from Hunt's safe was destroyed (in separate operations) by Dean and the FBI's Acting Director, L. Patrick Gray. Nixon's own reaction to the break-in, at least initially, was one of skepticism. Watergate prosecutor James Neal was sure Nixon had not known in advance of the break-in. As evidence, he cited a June 23 taped conversation between the President and his Chief of Staff, H. R. Haldeman, in which Nixon asked, "Who was the asshole who ordered it?" But Nixon subsequently ordered Haldeman to have the CIA block the FBI's investigation into the source of the funding for the burglary. A few days later, Nixon's Press Secretary, Ron Ziegler, described the event as "a third-rate burglary attempt." On August 29, at a news conference, President Nixon stated Dean had conducted a thorough investigation of the matter, when in fact Dean had not conducted any investigation at all. Nixon also said, "I can say categorically that... no one in the White House staff, no one in this Administration, presently employed, was involved in this very bizarre incident." On September 15, Nixon congratulated Dean, saying, "The way you've handled it, it seems to me, has been very skillful, because you—putting your fingers in the dikes every time that leaks have sprung here and sprung there Wrong side of the tracks * Disrupt a gang meeting and follow a train. Wrong Part of Town Just Business * Help Big Smoke fight against the Russian Mafia. Vendetta Erands of Mercy stardate 92945.1 # escort the evacuation transports and maquis out of the badlands # use lethal force against Watergate gangs if nessasary Rally the Wolves for too long we Autistics have yielded to the outrageous demands of Watergate. we allowed them to redraw our borders. steal game consoles without regard of rules or morality and interfere with our road to wrestlemania. moments ago Nathan fired the Special Prosecutor for the PS2 borrowing commision and Declared the Ps2 Borrowing trety null and void, the Borrowing of PS2s is now at an end. the time has come to take back what is rightfully ours. # destroy Jeff Jarretts troop transports and raiders with extreme prejudice TAKE NO PRISONERS! Business of Betrayal now that autism has reclaimed it border worlds and crushed Jeff Jarretts splinter cell in Clinton # destroy the shield generator of Glen Gilbertis Cruiser # when the stranded autistic activates the cruisers self-destruct mechinism, beam him aboard your ship and return to base That Pa'tagh jai! Escalation Plastic is Power Home Invasion * Rob a war veteran for weapons crates Catalyst * Steal weapons off a train. Robbing Jefferson Davis * Raid a National Guard base. Amongst the Ruins : "Let's turn this place into a scrap-pile!" : ―501st trooper "The success of the mission on Mygeeto was something of a revelation for the men of the 501st. Suddenly, we realized that the Jedi could be fooled. And if they could be fooled, they could be killed." WWE Royal Rumble 2014 WWE Tag Team Championship: New Age Outlaws Vs. the Rhodes Brothers Bray Wyatt Vs. Daniel Bryan Brock Lesnar Vs. Big Snow TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 First Round Match: Kamen Rider #2 Vs. General Chang WWE World Heavyweight Championship Rematch: Randy Orton Vs. John Cena 2014 Royal Rumble Match Power Rangers Super Megaforce Super Megaforce n the beginning, the episode shows a recap from previous episode. Elsewhere in the Armada's Mothership, three main villains Argus, Levira, and Vrak's brother Prince Vekar talk about the invasion of Earth and they presume that Vrak is dead and they will avenge him. On the ground, waves of X-Borgs invade Ernie's BrainFreeze and Ernie tries to hide. Emma defeats the X-Borgs, and tells Ernie to get someplace safe. More X-Borgs are at the school and Noah beats them down and tells the students to find everyone else and help out. Back at the command center, Jake and Gia return exhausted, followed by Noah and Emma. Gosei tells them that The Armada knocked out their communications. He also explains that the villains they fought against the past year were only the tip of the spear and that The Armada is an overwhelming foe. Troy comes in and he was looking for Robo Knight. Gosei says he could not locate him but he knows that the Rangers will defeat the aliens because of their pride and spirit. He gives them new Morphers and Ranger keys that'll unlock their Super Megaforce Mode. The figures that lines the walls are actually keys to unlock Legendary Mode to become every Ranger from the past but also tells them Legendary Mode is hard to maintain. Jake ask why his key was green but before Gosei could answer, they were under attack and Gosei sends them out to use their new powers. The rangers arrive at the scene of destruction. Gia suggest they use Ultra Mode instead but Troy denies and says to use Super Mega Mode. They use their new Morphers and transform into Super Mega Rangers. They begin fighting using their new powers. Then they transform into Samurai and Mystic Force Rangers. They use their keys in their sabers and use a final strike, defeating Headridge. Back at the spaceship, an irate Prince Vekar becomes infuriated of the loss. So, a new villain is sent down and the Rangers find him. The Rangers fight off more X-Borgs and then they transform into S.P.D. Rangers and they take out the missiles. As Tentacus attacks, they transform into Ninja Storm Rangers then into various Red Rangers and defeat him. Levira fires the Maximizers making Tentacus, plus three Bruisers grow and says they no longer need Zombats. Gosei informs the Rangers that the Armada have new capabilities. But, so does the Rangers themselves. They summon a sky ship that releases new zords and they form the Legendary Megazord. They use their Ranger Keys to perform their final attack: The Super Mega Starburst. ''' Back at the school, everything looks back to normal and Noah finds Mr. Burley nearly collapsing near a shelf but helps him out. Mr. Burley enters the classroom and tells him what Troy said from when he first arrived. He finds it to be true and is proud of his students. Meanwhile, Troy returns to the place where Robo Knight fell and questions where he is. Earth Fights Back The episode starts at the Armada Mothership,Prince Vekar is glad about the destruction caused by the first attack wave. However, Damaras replies that humans didn't surrender and that they are rebuilding the city. Then Cybax is sent down to launch missiles developed by Levira to major cities throughout the world. At school, Noah watches footage of the Legendary Rangers and reminds that Gosei said that they can also use Zords of several previous Rangers. Meanwhile, at Ernie's BrainFreeze; Jake, Emma and Gia help with the repairs that was damaged by the Armada. Noah comes to the place and shows them footage of the Delta Runner Zord and the Legendary Megazord. Troy was still searching for Robo Knight at the beach when he suddenly sees a group of X-Borgs along with Cybax. He follows them to a warehouse where missiles are stored. Troy was discovered when Emma tried to contact him via Gosei Morpher causing an attack from Cybax and the X-Borgs. The other Rangers go to help Troy,but they encounter a group of X-Borgs and Morph into Super Mega Mode,then they use the Ranger Keys of the RPM Rangers. Gosei contacts them and says that they unlocked new powers never seen before on Earth.The rangers use their new powers to defeat the X-Borgs.Later,the Rangers regroup with Troy and morph into the S.P.D. Rangers to battle and destroy Cybax with the Delta Blasters and Delta Max Strikers. Levira uses her Maximizer on Cybax,who plans to launch the missiles manually.The Rangers form the Legendary Megazord to take away the missile from him and launch it back to the space,causing the destruction of several ships of The Armada.Gosei tells the Rangers that now they mastered their S.P.D. Powers, the Delta Runner Zord is now unlocked. The Rangers combine the Legendary Megazord with the Delta Runner to form the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord. After a laser-gun battle,the Legenday S.P.D. Megazord destroys Cybax with the '''S.P.D. Final Strike. As a fight-back the Rangers go to space and destroys ships of The Armada orbiting Earth, while Prince Vekar sees furious. Near dawn,in the Skyship the Rangers Return to the city and talk about their victory and Robo Knight before go to the mall and celebrate with people that Earth can fight back the alien invasion. 2014 Winter Olympics Cold Reciption Blue Cave Hole Lake Honest Tom Red Cave Bylemore Dam Chemical Weapons Facility Runway Red Hand Gang Pony Express Timmy Tubbs Keep the Peace 1 Keep the Peace 2 Keep the Peace 3 Wanted: John Greed Law and Order Surface 1 Surface 2 Bunker 1 Bunker 2 Heart of the Darkness "On Felucia, the Seps dug their metal heels into the muck of that alien hellhole and dared the Republic to come in after them. So we did, only to be met with the month after month of flesh-eating diseases, shrieking nocturnal predators and other sights that haunt me to this day. Senate Watergate Grand Jury hearings Archibald Cox Leon Jaworski Hank Ruth Richard Kleindeinst Elliot Richardson William Ruckleshous Carl Feldbaum John Doyle Angelo Lano Paul Sarbannes Bob Woodward Barry Goldwater John Rhodes Peter Rodino Harold donahue Elizabeth Holtzman Barabra Jordan Jack Brooks William Cohen Cadwell Butler George Gross Ray Thornton Tom Mooney Charles Sandman Charles Wiggins James St. Clair Fred Baszart G. Gordon Liddy HR Haldeman Leonard Garment Charles Colson Edmond Bud Krough John Erlichman John Mitchell Jeb Macgruder Alexander Butterfeld Rob Ziegler John Dean James McCord Bernard Barker Howard Hunt Alexander Haig Rosemary Woods Sperew Agniew Eugenio Martinez Al Baldwin Revelation of the Watergate Tapes Elimnation Chamber 2014 the Rhodes Bros. Vs. Rybaxel Intercontinental Championship Match: Big E. Vs. Jack Swagger WWE Tag Team Championship match: The Usos Vs. New Age Outlaws Titus O'neil Vs Daron Young the Wyatt Family Vs. the Shield Divas Championship Match: AJ Lee Vs. Cameron TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Quarterfinal Match: Jayden Shiba Vs. Kamen Rider #1 Batista Vs. Alberto Del Rio Elimination Chamber Match For the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Launch of WWE Network this is a pair of new missions where Nathan is still the Protagonist and it focuses on the launch of the all-new WWE Network Field of Death the WH plimmers is employing a new tactic for hunting our warships. theyre science stations consentrate long-range sensor sweeps in 3 sectors which hinders any movement to this sector. 2 squadrons have been lost because of this. # proceed to the petras system # destroy the Plummers Scout # destroy the Science station # escort the mobile frighter Vod to its dropoff location # destroy all enemy reinforcements # the Vod must Survive and Death Rained Down our scouts have detected a heavy convoy in the somme system. this convoy is carrying supplies for Watergate manufacturing consern on Ipriss III. # Engage and Eliminate the Watergate convoy # complete this task in 5 minutes Silo Aztec Complex Long tow Home Guest of the Empire Frigate Ressurection Money Trail On June 19, 1972, the press reported that one of the Watergate burglars was a Republican Party security aide.26 Former Attorney General John Mitchell, who at the time was the head of the Nixon re-election campaign (CRP), denied any involvement with the Watergate break-in or knowledge of the five burglars. On August 1, a $25,000 cashier's check earmarked for the Nixon re-election campaign was found in the bank account of one of the Watergate burglars. Further investigation by the FBI would reveal the team had thousands of dollars more to support their travel and expenses in the months leading up to their arrests. Examination of their funds showed a link to the finance committee of CRP. Several donations (totaling $86,000) were made by individuals who thought they were making private donations by certified and cashier's checks for the President's re-election. Investigators' examination of the bank records of a Miami company run by Watergate burglar Barker revealed an account controlled by him personally had deposited a check and then transferred it (through the Federal Reserve Check Clearing System). The banks that had originated the checks were keen to ensure the depository institution used by Barker had acted properly in ensuring the checks had been received and endorsed by the check's payee, before its acceptance for deposit in Bernard Barker's account. Only in this way would the issuing banks not be held liable for the unauthorized and improper release of funds from their customers' accounts. The investigation by the FBI, which cleared Barker's bank of fiduciary malfeasance, led to the direct implication of members of the CRP, to whom the checks had been delivered. Those individuals were the Committee bookkeeper and its treasurer, Hugh Sloan. As a private organization, the Committee followed normal business practice in allowing only duly authorized individual(s) to accept and endorse checks on behalf of the Committee. No financial institution could accept or process a check on behalf of the Committee unless a duly authorized individual endorsed it. The checks deposited into Barker's bank account were endorsed by Committee treasurer Hugh Sloan, who was authorized by the Finance Committee. However, once Sloan had endorsed a check made payable to the Committee, he had a legal and fiduciary responsibility to see that the check was deposited only into the accounts named on the check. Sloan failed to do that. When confronted with the potential charge of federal bank fraud, he revealed that Committee deputy director Jeb Magruder and finance director Maurice Stans had directed him to give the money to G. Gordon Liddy. Liddy, in turn, gave the money to Barker, and attempted to hide its origin. Barker tried to disguise the funds by depositing them into accounts in banks outside of the United States. What Barker, Liddy, and Sloan did not know was that the complete record of all such transactions were held for roughly six months. Barker's use of foreign banks in April and May 1972, to deposit checks and withdraw the funds via cashier's checks and money orders, resulted in the banks keeping the entire transaction records until October and November 1972 All five Watergate burglars were directly or indirectly tied to the 1972 CRP, thus causing Judge Sirica to suspect a conspiracy involving higher-echelon government officials.27 On September 29, 1972, the press reported that John Mitchell, while serving as Attorney General, controlled a secret Republican fund used to finance intelligence-gathering against the Democrats. On October 10, the FBI reported the Watergate break-in was part of a massive campaign of political spying and sabotage on behalf of the Nixon re-election committee. Despite these revelations, Nixon's campaign was never seriously jeopardized; on November 7, the President was re-elected in one of the biggest landslides in American political history. Lateral Thinking Maian SOS High Stakes low rider * Race Cesar Vialpando and other racers in the Lowrider Race. Keep on Truckin' Food Fight 1 Food Fight 2 Lifes a Beach * Steal a sound system for OG Loc's house party. Madd Doggs Rhymes * Steal Madd Dogg's rhyme book. Alien 1 Datadyne infiltration Dark Omens Defection Investigation Extraction Princess Rider, Ai Asuka Carrington Villa Wheres Woodstock Chicago Stealth and Recon Jocks Challenge Area 51 Infiltraction, Rescue and Escape Area 51 Air Base Air Force One Crash Site Hattrick Vs. Galloway Into the Abyss The Barrier Exploration of Pelagic II the Nulification on the Deep Sea the Defence of the Carrington institute Statue Archives Streets Depot Train Assault on the Syndicates Attack Ship To the Gates of Sto'Vo`Kor Zord-iriffic Zord eat Dog Bone Dragon Pit NXT Arrival Mason Ryan Vs. Slyvester Lefort Cesaro Vs. Sami Zayn Mojo Rawley Vs. CJ Parker NXT Tag Team Championship Match: The Ascension Vs. Too Cool TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Quarterfinal Match: Torrie Wilson Vs. Casey Rhodes NXT Womens Championship: Paige Vs. Emma Tyler Breeze Vs. Xavier Woods NXT Championship Ladder Match: Bo Dallas Vs. Adrian Neville NCAA Tournament time SMB2 World 1-1 SMB2 World 1-2 SMB2 World 1-3 SMB2 World 3-1 SMB2 World 3-2 SMB2 World 3-3 SMB3 World 1-1 SMB3 World 1-2 SMB3 World 1-3 SMB3 World 1-4 SMB3 World Castle SMB3 World 1-5 SMB3 World 1-6 SMB3 World 1 Hammer Bros. SMB3 World 1 Airship TNA Lockdown 2014 Great Muta, Yasu and Sanada Vs. Chris Sabin and Bad influence Samuel Shaw Vs. Mr Anderson Manik Vs. Tigre Uno Gunner Vs. James Storm TNA Knockouts Championship: Madison Reign Vs. Gail Kim TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Quarterfinal Match: Scott Truman Vs. Mirko Cro Cop TNA World Heavyweight Championship: Samoa Joe Vs. Magnus LETHAL LOCKDOWN MATCH: Team MVP Vs. Team Dixie Death of Princess Diana and the Saturday and Sunday night Massacres Scandal Escalates Rather than ending with the conviction and sentencing to prison of the five Watergate burglars on January 30, 1973, the investigation into the break-in and the Nixon Administration's involvement grew broader. Nixon's conversations in late March and all of April 1973 revealed that not only did he know he needed to remove Haldeman, Ehrlichman, and Dean to gain distance from them, but he had to do so in a way that was least likely to incriminate him and his presidency. Nixon created a new conspiracy—to effect a cover-up of the cover-up—which began in late March 1973 and became fully formed in May and June 1973, operating until his presidency ended on August 9, 1974.33 On March 23, 1973, Judge Sirica read the court a letter from Watergate burglar James McCord, who alleged that perjury had been committed in the Watergate trial, and defendants had been pressured to remain silent. Trying to make them talk, Sirica gave Hunt and two burglars provisional sentences of up to 40 years. On March 28, on Nixon's orders, aide John Ehrlichman told Attorney General Richard Kleindienst that nobody in the White House had prior knowledge of the burglary. On April 13, Magruder told U.S. attorneys that he had perjured himself during the burglars' trial, and implicated John Dean and John Mitchell.17 John Dean believed that he, Mitchell, Ehrlichman and Haldeman could go to the prosecutors, tell the truth, and save the presidency. Dean wanted to protect the presidency and have his four closest men take the fall for telling the truth. During the critical meeting with Dean and Nixon on April 15, 1973, Dean was totally unaware of the president's depth of knowledge and involvement in the Watergate cover-up. It was during this meeting that Dean felt that he was being recorded. He wondered if this was due to the way Nixon was speaking, as if he were trying to prod attendees' recollections of earlier conversations about fundraising. Dean mentioned this observation while testifying to the Senate Committee on Watergate, exposing the thread of what were taped conversations that would unravel the fabric of Watergate.34 Two days later, Dean told Nixon that he had been cooperating with the U.S. attorneys. On that same day, U.S. attorneys told Nixon that Haldeman, Ehrlichman, Dean and other White House officials were implicated in the cover-up On April 30, Nixon asked for the resignation of Haldeman and Ehrlichman, two of his most influential aides. They were later both indicted, convicted, and ultimately sentenced to prison. He asked for the resignation of Attorney General Kleindienst, to ensure no one could claim that his innocent friendship with Haldeman and Ehrlichman could be construed as a conflict. He fired White House Counsel John Dean, who went on to testify before the Senate Watergate Committee and said that he believed and suspected the conversations in the Oval Office were being taped. This information became the bombshell that helped force Richard Nixon to resign rather than be impeached.37 Writing from prison for New West and New York magazines in 1977, Ehrlichman claimed Nixon had offered him a large sum of money, which he declined On February 7, 1973, the United States Senate voted 77–0 to approve Senate Resolution S.Res. 60 and establish a select committee to investigate Watergate, with Sam Ervin named chairman the next day.17 The hearings held by the Senate committee, in which Dean and other former administration officials testified, were broadcast from May 17 to August 7, 1973. The three major networks of the time agreed to take turns covering the hearings live, each network thus maintaining coverage of the hearings every third day, starting with ABC on May 17 and ending with NBC on August 7. An estimated 85% of Americans with television sets tuned into at least one portion of the hearings.40 On Friday, July 13, 1973, during a preliminary interview, deputy minority counsel Donald Sanders asked White House assistant Alexander Butterfield if there was any type of recording system in the White House.41 Butterfield said he was reluctant to answer, but finally stated there was a new system in the White House that automatically recorded everything in the Oval Office, the Cabinet Room and others, as well as Nixon's private office in the Old Executive Office Building. On Monday, July 16, 1973, in front of a live, televised audience, chief minority counsel Fred Thompson asked Butterfield whether he was "aware of the installation of any listening devices in the Oval Office of the President." Butterfield's revelation of the taping system transformed the Watergate investigation. Cox immediately subpoenaed the tapes, as did the Senate, but Nixon refused to release them, citing his executive privilege as president, and ordered Cox to drop his subpoena. Cox refused Resignation of Spiew Agniew Nothing Ventured Stennis Comprimise Carver Media Center Hamburg Treason Exposed! Mortals Chiefest Enemy Love Hurts Crumbiling Foundation Saturday Night Massacre Oklahoma City Bombing Ruby Ridge siedge Waco Siege Columbine shooting Springfield tragedy Jonesboro tragedy Death of Princess Diana Resignations of Richard Kleindienst, Elliot Richardson and William Ruckleshous, Firing of Archibald Cox and Solicitor General Robert Bork`s Suicide When Cox issued a subpoena to President Nixon, asking for copies of taped conversations recorded in the Oval Office and authorized by Nixon, the President initially refused to comply. On Friday, October 19, 1973, Nixon offered what was later known as the Stennis Compromise—asking the infamously hard-of-hearing Senator John C. Stennis of Mississippi to review and summarize the tapes for the special prosecutor's office. Cox refused the compromise that same evening and it was believed that there would be a short rest in the legal maneuvering while government offices were closed for the weekend. However, on the following day (a Saturday) Nixon ordered Attorney General Richardson to fire Cox. Richardson refused, and resigned in protest. Nixon then ordered Deputy Attorney General William Ruckelshaus to fire Cox. He also refused and resigned.45 Nixon then ordered the Solicitor General, Robert Bork (as acting head of the Justice Department), to fire Cox. Both Richardson and Ruckelshaus had given personal assurances to Congressional oversight committees that they would not interfere, but Bork had not. Although Bork would later claim that he believed Nixon's order to be valid and appropriate, he still considered resigning to avoid being "perceived as a man who did the President's bidding to save my job."6 Nevertheless, having been brought to the White House by limousine and sworn in as Acting Attorney General, Bork wrote the letter firing Cox.7 Initially, the White House claimed to have fired Ruckelshaus, but as The Washington Post article written the next day pointed out, "The letter from the President to Bork also said Ruckelshaus resigned." hours later Bork pulled out a Wolfram P2K pistol and committed Suicide by firing a bullet into his brain. On November 14, 1973, federal District Judge Gerhard A. Gesell ruled that the dismissal of Cox was illegal, in the absence of a finding of extraordinary impropriety as specified in the regulation establishing the special prosecutor's office.8 Congress was infuriated by the act, which was seen as a gross abuse of presidential power. The public sent in an unusually large number of telegrams to both the White House and Congress.910 Less than a week after the Saturday Night Massacre, an Oliver Quayle poll for NBC News showed that for the first time, a plurality of U.S. citizens now supported impeachment of Nixon, with 44% in favor, 43% opposed, and 13% undecided, with a sampling error of 2 to 3 percent.11 In the days that followed, numerous resolutions of impeachment against the president were introduced in Congress. Sunday Night Massacre Firings of Edwin Stanto , General Douglas McArthur and J. Edgar Hoover Presidents Harry S Truman and John F. Kennedy each considered dismissing Hoover as FBI Director, but ultimately concluded that the political cost of doing so would be too great Mr. Nixon told Attorney General John N. Mitchell that "my view is he outta resign while he's on top, before he becomes an issue," adding, "The least of it is he's too old." Asaasinations of Daniel Elsberg and Jack Anderson Watergate Special Prosecution force Abolished the office of the Watergate special procecution force has been abolished. Release Theropy Kings Ransom part 1 Dark Times Dixies Revenge Divide and Conquer Green Sabre The Hunt Ed Wallace has finally gone too far! '' # destroy Jarrett army ships and sensors # destroy the Minefields Generator array Battle of Hoth n64 Battle of Hoth Gamecube Battlefield Hoth A Calculated Move stardate 50975.2 # protect Evacuating Transports # Destroy Jeff Jarretts first wave of attack A Heros Task stardate 9521.6 # enter under cloak # assess Jarrett Army Numbers # destroy 2 shield generators # destrot Dixieland borrowed vessels and Orbital Weapons Platforms # Destroy Jarretts Sensor array in sportland park On Swift Wings stardate 51151.2 # get a ship to the Klingon Orbital Weapon Platform to alert the Klingons # keep the OWP operational until the Klingons Arrive # destroy the first wave of Jarrett army ships # use and defend subspace radio relays until Klingons recived the Warning message Revenge Asteroid Field Awakening Turncoat Duel in the Directors office "''In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you're under arrest, Chancellor." "Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" "The Senate will decide your fate." "I ''am the Senate." "''Not yet." The Enemy Within Shattered Universe Captain Sulu orders the mirror Chekov to stand down, stating that the ISS Enterprise is outmatched and not capable of destroying the Excelsior. To this, Chekov reveals that the Excelsior's phaser banks have been sabotaged, and orders his ships to attack the Excelsior. The Excelsior's fighters are able to defeat the Enterprise's, but Chekov launches an antimatter warhead towards Sulu's ship in a last attempt to destroy the Excelsior. The Enterprise then warps out and luckily, so does the Excelsior. Sulu is troubled by the destruction of the vortex, which may have been their only chance of returning home. Ghosts Watergate Deviants Red Light Best Friends Night Watch part 1 Nightwatch part 2 Big Cannon Safe House Bees honey pot Assasination Most Wanted Scape-Goat Clensing Dark Wood Dragon Road Vs Nitros I Midnight Departure Dumbledores Army Focus! Alien 2 Revenge of the Empire Death Star Rescue Death Star Escape Operation Knightfall 66 Order 66 Reactivated "First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate; show no mercy." Operation Knightfall "What I remember about the rise of the Empire is… is how quiet it was. During the waning hours of the Clone Wars, the 501st Legion was discreetly transferred back to Coruscant. It was a silent trip. We all knew what was about to happen, what we were about to do. Did we have any doubts? Any private traitorous thoughts? Perhaps, but no one said a word. Not on the flight to Coruscant, not when Order 66 came down, and not when we marched into the Jedi Temple. Not a word." The 501st troopers were transported to Coruscant in several Venator-class Star Destroyers that stayed over the city throughout the operation. Marching silently to the gates of the Temple with the clones, Darth Vader was met by Jedi Gate Master Jurokk, whom Vader asked about the whereabouts of the Temple's current commander, Jedi Master Shaak Ti. After Jurokk told him that she was meditating in the Temple, Vader killed the Gate Master and led the clones inside.7 After entering the temple, Vader then demanded that one Jedi draw a lightsaber and become one with the Force, claiming that the Order's plot to "overthrow" Chancellor Palpatine had failed, to the Jedi's confusion. Vader killed the Jedi, then proceeded to stalk through the halls. He eliminated any Jedi he encountered while destroying any Marksman-H combat remotes he met that were guarding the Jedi Temple.9 As the troopers dispersed throughout the Temple's vaulted halls at Clone Commander CC-1119's direction,3Vader took a small group of clones to capture the communication center via the Jedi Archives. There, a Jedi Knight named Sha Koon, weary from researching and tracking a Sith the Jedi suspected of manipulating the war, awoke to smoke and a battle raging in the Temple. Though surprised at clones in the halls surrounding the Archive, she felt their intent through the Force and blindly fled deep into the Temple Upon approaching the library, one of the clone units reported in. It informed Vader they were on their way to regroup with him. Vader then engaged two Jedi who created a Force barrier around each other, ensuring Vader could not kill them as they attacked him. However, Vader held them off long enough that the clone unit arrived, killing them. Vader then ordered the commander to take his troops and destroy their ships to ensure none escaped.9 Vader entered the Temple's library with another contingent of clones and told Jocasta Nu to grant him access to the communication room under the Supreme Chancellor's orders. When she ignited her lightsaber to confront the Sith, citing that only the Jedi Council could authorize access, Vader used the Force to impale her with his own saber, killing her.6 After the clones had confirmed that all escaping ships had been destroyed, Vader posted clones at all exits to ensure that no Jedi could leave or enter to aid the Temple forces. Vader rooted out any remaining Jedi that were hidden in the library while the troops placed themselves Sha Koon sensed Nu's death through the Force. In tandem, she also identified Skywalker as the perpetrator of this massacre and realized that he had turned from the light to become a Sith Lord. This heightened her will to survive, which she did by utilizing the same passageways Rayce did to escape, having learned of them from him earlier The clones charged into the Temple foyer to meet with heavy resistance from Jedi and Temple Security Force personnel, eventually clearing the High Council Chamber of resistance. They were then ordered to pacify the library and defend holobook shelves from Jedi that were trying to destroy them until a content download could be performed to capture the confidential Jedi information and Sith secrets. After that information was taken, the clones fought to acquire a holocron detailing Sith and Jedi knowledge from the Archives, delivering the device to an awaiting Low Altitude Assault Transport for carriage away from the battle.8 On Vader's front, a Zabrak Jedi activated a ray shield defense system and hid in a shield-protected room during the carnage. Once Vader had disabled the shields and killed the alien, he and a group of clones were ambushed by a band of Jedi Snipers in a hall. At a clone's suggestion, Vader toppled a large statue to crush the warriors and used a chunk to break his way into a study hall, where his party eliminated several Jedi students and a number of Jedi brutes. When Jedi interceptors were launched in an attempt to cut down the clone force, Vader commandeered an anti-aircraft gun to shoot them down, making his way to the communication center at the summit of the High Council Tower once he had finished off the last ship. He altered and broadcast a beacon ordering all Jedi to return to the Jedi Temple6 on the High Council's authority3 because the war was over, leading any who heeded the call to their death at the hands of the clones. Meanwhile, the Jedi Cin Drallig managed to penetrate upper-level defenses, and Vader elected to deal with him, ordering nearby clone assassins to guard the beacon with their lives "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" Before tracking down Drallig, Vader made his way through the First Knowledge Quarter to one of the many briefing rooms, where Drallig's former apprentice, Serra Keto, confronted Vader and engaged him in a duel. Jumping on a balcony that overlooked a training veranda in the Tower of First Knowledge, she cut into a pillar, but Vader toppled it, using it to crush her As the remaining Jedi Masters realized that the Temple was lost, they began to send Knights and Padawans out through the Temple Precinct. Vader made his way to the base of the Temple, where he found Drallig guarding a group of fleeing younglings16 he had been instructing in lightsaber combat17 in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. After murdering two of Drallig's trainees, Bene16 and Whie Malreaux, the Sith entered a duel with Drallig alongside his remaining padawan. After some time dueling, Drallig ordered the padawan to retreat, beginning to duel Vader personally.9 Vader killed Drallig by slashing his shoulder. The squad of clones accompanying Vader then blasted at the other Padawans that Drallig was protecting, killing most of them.7 A Zabrak Jedi had also been assigned to protect a group of younglings. He was caught by Vader and, after a brief duel, was struck down.18 As the clones continued the attack, Darth Vader discovered Shaak Ti within her chambers. After dueling and disorienting the Sith Lord, she managed to lead a band of Padawans and their Masters out of the Temple and later secured a small number of her charges passage through the Undercity of Coruscant.13 Arligan Zey, the leader of the clone army's Special Operations Brigade, had gone to the Temple upon hearing of the death of General Grievous—a Jedi hunter and Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army—on Utapau, only to be caught in the battle within the halls of his sanctuary. He made it out of the Temple and found his way back to his offices in Arca Barracks, where his aide, an Advanced Recon Commando Captain nicknamed "Maze", helped him flee the planet.19 Among the other survivors were Jedi Kazdan Paratus, who ran away in fear;13Jax Pavan, a Jedi Knight;20 and the last Curator of Records Meanwhile, the 501st Legion secured all four Jedi Council chambers and fought the Temple Security Force in the main hall. Darth Vader then returned from his duel with Cin Drallig and collected a holocron from the corpse of a Jedi he had killed alongside his troops. As they focused the brunt of their attack on the hall, three Jedi Masters, who had taken somewhat of a military command over the remaining Jedi, led the last of the Jedi into the main hall in a final attempt to repel the 501st. The Jedi came out in a sudden charge against the clones, but despite their assault, the three were eventually killed along with their allies by the insurgents Vader ascended the High Council Tower to search the Council Chamber for more survivors, and it was there that he found an entire Clan of younglings.1 A young boy, Sors Bandeam,22 approached Vader from where the other Younglings,1 including Shia Letap and Jeswi Ele,22 had hidden themselves. Bandeam, not realizing that Skywalker was now Vader and had defected to the Sith, asked him what the Jedi were going to do, and in answer, Vader executed the entire Clan.1 As the Temple burned, Bail Organa, the senator from Alderaan and a Jedi sympathizer, landed on the landing platform of one of the Tower hangars to investigate the fire. After being turned away by the clones guarding the hangar, the retreating Senator witnessed the execution of Zett Jukassa, a young Padawan. The clones started to fire on Bail Organa until Clone Sergeant Fox ordered them to stand down.7 Fox, with Jukassa's death, felt there had been enough killing that night. As the fires burned through the night, the citizens of Galactic City watched in shock as the symbol of the Jedi was engulfed in flames. A Senatorial body called the Senate Emergency Response declared martial law on Coruscant, locked down the Temple Precinct,7 and closed the surrounding skylanes, redirecting all traffic away from the district. Coruscant Rescue Ops were forbidden from extinguishing the fires cremating the Temple, and any ship attempting to approach the Temple was assumed to be doing so with treasonous intent. The Coruscant Security Force joined the clones in tracking down fleeing Jedi, and CSF officers assisted when the 501st engaged a group of Jedi trying to escape the Temple via the Shinarcan Bridge Extension Blue Saber Saga After being humiliated in battle by a master swordsman monster, Noah suffers a crisis of confidence and questions his worthiness as a Ranger. Coalition Sacrifice the Sarlacc Pit WAR! Out of Retirement Trouble King Lord of the Jungle Reuniting the Familes Wallace Alliance rebirth Homecoming part 1 * Destroy all Radical Republican-owned Keldon Class ships and Orbital defenses surrounding Venus * Get Ulysses Grant back to Autistica Prime for interrogation A Fatal Flaw * Destroy the Radical Republicans Ketracel White Facility and Orbital Weapons Platforms orbiting Uranus * Destroy Andrew Johnson owned sensor grid and defending ships Second Wind * Take back the House of Wallace * House of Wallace must survive * destroy all Hostile Watergate vessels Home Coming part 2 A Lions Alliance Determined to strengthen their defense against the Armada, the Rangers head to a mystical airborne island named Animaria in search of the wild yet powerful Red Lion Zord. a Dishonorable Fight a Thin Green Line Alien 3 Kreatcher Discomfort Univited Guests A Dish Best Served Cold part 1 * Destroy Terrak Nor * Destroy Andrew Johnson's Hutet Class Capital Ship * Destroy all Hostile Watergate ships A Good Day To Die Fire and Ice Captain Sulu discovers that the other portal of the Janus Vortex is still existent. Though the Janus Prime vortex was destroyed, the Janus Ultima vortex still exists in Tholian space. Since the Janus prime vortex was responsible for the transposition, Sulu sees no other option but to set course for the Janus Ultima vortex. He sends out fighters to scout the immediate area; these scouts are attacked by Klingon fighters. However they are chased off when an Imperial vessel, the ISS Renegade, arrives. Seemingly unaware of the events at Janus prime, the Renegade escorts the Excelsior to Starbase IX for repairs. Renegade While the Excelsior is being repaired in a drydock, A great number of encrypted communications begin to flow to and from Starbase IX. Sulu, suspecting that the Excelsior's cover may have been blown, orders all fighters launched in case of an attack. Shortly after, Sulu's suspicions are confirmed as Starbase IX launches several wings of fighters to destroy the Excelsior. As the Excelsior's repairs are completed, the drydock mooring clamps are locked to prevent the Excelsior from escaping, and the station attempts to destroy the Excelsior by sending a power surge into the ship through the clamps. However, a nimble Excelsior fighter pilot is able to fly into a narrow space and destroy the clamps just in time. As the Excelsior prepares to depart, The ISS Renegade (which had left the area after escorting the Excelsior) returns and orders the Sulu to stand down. However, the Renegade is disabled, and the Excelsior makes it out of the area. Tyranny of Numbers Now a hunted ship, the Excelsior begins to make a run for the Klingon border. To get there, however, they must travel through the old Imperial proving grounds, where new weapon systems are tested and old ones discarded. While traveling through the area, the Excelsior is hailed by the M-5 multitronic computer which is controlling 4 old-style Constitution-class ships. The malfunctioning computer selects the Excelsior for immediate destruction, and Sulu has all fighters launched. A large battle ensues, but the outmatched Excelsior is able to win the fight. Before Sulu can leave, an Orion pirate ship attacks, trying to destroy the already weakened Excelsior. The Excelsior's fighters are able to ward off the Orions, and the Excelsior is able to continue its journey. The Way of All Empires The Excelsior arrives at an Imperial Outpost on the Klingon-Imperial Border. Seeing that the outpost is seemingly abandoned, Sulu decides to try to get the dilithium crystals inside. He opens hailing frequencies to make sure that no one is actually in the outpost before taking the crystals, and is stunned to have Commander Chekov appear on his viewscreen. Chekov tells Sulu that he could help him, but Sulu says that he must make this voyage alone. To this, Chekov sends in two ships (one Miranda-class and one Akula-class ship) to destroy the Excelsior. The two ships are destroyed by Excelsior fighters, as the Excelsior blasts open the reactor bay doors of the outpost. A fighter flies in and retrieves the crystals just as Commander Chekov and the Enterprise arrive in the System. The Excelsior's fighters converge on the Enterprise and her fighters. Chekov's fighters are destroyed, and as the Enterprise proceeds to warp, Chekov tells Sulu that he will hunt him to the ends of space. Samurai Surprise Noah Carver and Jake Holling see a motorcycle, which they find out is Mentor Ji's. Prince Vekar sends himself, Argus and Matacore to fight the rangers. They morph into Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, then Lost Galaxy. Noah Carver hits the Prince and Argus making them surrender. After the battle, Troy, Noah and Jake went to Ernie's Brain Freeze to hang out, when suddenly Jayden Shiba appears to help the Rangers. He gave them the Double Disc and disappear. Gia and Emma show up just when they're leaving. When in the battle field, they morph into the Overdrive Rangers, the Ninja Rangers, the Space Rangers, the Dino Rangers, the Zeo Rangers, the Time Force Rangers and some unnamed new powers and fought Matacore. They then summoned the Legendary Megazord in Samurai mode to defeat Matacore. At the end of the episode Mentor Ji and Jayden leave Harwood County to the comment of the girls saying Jayden is cute, which makes Jake jealous. The Lines Are Drawn Management Issues the Senatorial Retreat Just Desserts Distruption of Comm IV Crystal Glacial Grave Andreavea River The Horcrux and the Hand Circle the Wagons Infiltration ICF Waco Siege Carry a Big Stick Under Construction Bulldozer Buzz Field of Honor As Excelsior ventures into Klingon space, signs of a great devastation are apparent. No resistance is encountered, instead the remains of large planetoids drifting in space. With shields and weapons down, Excelsior is once again in need of raw materials. A fighter is sent into an asteroid field to recover select asteroids containing minerals. Along the way the fighter encounters constant Klingon fighter waves and has a fairly difficult time recovering the minerals. After all the supplies are recovered, a huge wave of Klingon fighters attacks the defenseless Excelsior, and after the fighter repels them, two Orion cruisers arrive. After the fighter destroys one capital ship, the other retreats and an Orion fighter is added to the Excelsior's arsenal. A Dish Best Served Cold part 2 Excelsior continues into Klingon space and encounters a transmission from a Klingon starbase indicating that they are under attack by an "Imperial Superweapon" with thousands dead. Sulu decides to divert the Excelsior to render assistance, only to find the battle is over. Two heavily damaged K't'inga-class cruisers are on the verge of warp core breaches, threatening the starbase. Two fighters are sent out as cover while Excelsior tows the cruisers away with a tractor beam, allowing them to explode safely. But now the starbase has launched a full assault of fighters, and called in two Insurrection-class Birds-of-Prey. The fighters must defeat the capital ships and the enemy fighters before Excelsior can escape. Desperrate Meassures Breaking into the Safe in Dixieland Battle of the Heroes From Hells Heart Sulu and the Excelsior have discovered the source of the "Imperial Superweapon" that has been unleashed against the Klingons: a Planet killer, similar to the one encountered in our universe. Under the control of two old-style Constitution-class starships Mirror universe counterparts to the USS Constellation and USS Intrepid, the Planet killer moves in on the Klingon homeworld. Sulu directs the Excelsior to Qo'nos and launches all fighters with intentions to help, but the Klingons send a K't'inga-class cruiser and launches a squad of fighters. Forced into a defensive position, the fighters hold off the Klingon attack, meanwhile the Planet killer wipes out one of the two starbases in orbit and another K't'inga puts itself in the weapon's path, sacrificing the crew and ship to damage it. With more Klingon fighters on the way, one fighter must attempt to destroy the Planet killer's escorts before it destroys the remaining starbase. Two more K't'inga''s sacrifice themselves and reduce the Planet killer's fire-power to 25%, one more explosion would disable it. Then the ISS ''Kodos, another old-style Constitution-class ship, arrives and Sulu orders the fighter to disable it. Once done, the Kodos is lost in the mouth of the Planet killer and the weapon is disabled, just before it engulfs the Excelsior. In token of gratitude, the Klingons give the Excelsior crew a Taj-class Bird-of-Prey fighter. Enemy of the Enemy In further gratitude for saving Qo'nos, the Klingons send two K't'inga cruisers, the K'tanco and the Klothos, to escort the Excelsior to the edge of Klingon space. In hopes of finding cover, the trio of ships approach K'ath, only to find Chekov nearby threatening to make the protostar Sulu's grave. Two Miranda-class ships block their path and the Klingon cruisers take them on. Sulu sends the fighters out to assist the escorts, and they constantly call for extra assistance, straining the fighter that covers them. Unannounced, Chekov warps in and attacks the Excelsior. After the Enterprise takes heavy damage, it retreats. After all other enemy capital ships and fighters are eliminated, the Excelsior can proceed on its journey. a Giant Virtuoso Small offences Funhouse Fun House Party Paparazzi Burning Desire Defender of the Castle Badlands Discretion Assured Nice Outfit Body Harvest a home on the hills Paddle Stolen A Veiled Threat Theyll Never Take me Alive Cut Throat Business The Big Game Jock Boss Fight Snakes Day Off Flowers by irene Bonestorm Storm This Old Shanty heres to you mrs. Phillips Hotel Atlantic Masquerade A Sinking Feeling Meltdown Origins Broadcast interrupted Altered State Clown Valley Felix Felicis the Fat and Furious Galloway Away Glimmer Idol Springs Collosus valley Desperate Rescue "Well done, gents. With flying like that, the Republic is well on its way to victory." "After disabling the final capital ship, General Kenobi and Skywalker took advantage of the opportunity we'd created and rescued the Chancellor. Took all the credit, too." Prisons of the Maw Corneria 64 1 Corneria 64 2 Defiance on Dantooine Defenders of Ralltiir Extraction of Ralltiir Dark Prison Prison Break Vs Nitros II Articles of Impeachment The Hearing King in Exile "I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That's why I went looking for Yoda." Kenobi: "Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Yoda: "Received a coded retreat message, we have." Organa: "It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says the war is over." Kenobi: "Well, then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." The Vote on Impeachment Nixon's position was becoming increasingly precarious. On February 6, 1974, the House of Representatives approved H.Res. 803 giving the Judiciary Committee authority to investigate impeachment of the President.5960 On July 27, 1974, the House Judiciary Committee voted 27–11 to recommend the first article of impeachment against the president: obstruction of justice. The House recommended the second article, abuse of power, on July 29, 1974. The next day, on July 30, 1974, the House recommended the third article: contempt of Congress. On August 20, 1974, the House authorized the printing of the Committee report H. Rept. 93-1305, which included the text of the resolution impeaching President Nixon and set forth articles of impeachment against him Vote on the Termination of the Ps2 borrowing treaty The Seven Harry "Not even the Younglings survived." "Killed not by clones, this Padawan, but by a lightsaber, he was." "Who? Who could have done this?" Meteo Sector Y Katina Pressing Engagement Hamburg CMGN Tower Saigon Movie Tickets First Date Carnival Date First Base Gone Courting Prep Challenge the Eggs Race the Vale Domestic Distubance a return Made in heaven Tanker Commander Save the hovercar Local Liquor Store Jelly Pipe Against all Odds Small town Bank Convoy a Prayer to the Heroes Fallen Torrential Maze Beauty and the Beast Beach Rumble Tads House Raid at Bakura Relics of Geonosis Killer Gate Spiral Tower Snake Route Vs. Baruda Battle in the Skedar Ruins Petty theft Dixie Office Spaced Wu zi Mu Farewell my love..... Construction Site 1 Construction Site 2 Construction Site 3 Construction Site 4 Construction Site 5 Construction Site 6 Bomb-fest The Time Is Now greetings once again my fellow imaginary warriors! Now that the watergate conspirators home base in clinton is destroyed, our reinforcements are arriving in ever-greater numbers from the imaginary rhelm. at long last, the time has come for us to press our advantage and beging our campaign to exterminate the Watergate infestation in indiana and bring Richard Nixon to his knees. the Founders have forseen that the White House Plummers and the Teen Angst Cliques under theyre tudilage are most vunarable along theyre shared border. and after we squash them like roaches, Nixons plummers wil be alone, ill-equipped to repel an invasion. the Founders are wise in all things # ensure that all Newly built Allied Autistic Starships safely leave earth to the mutara sector # destroy all Nixon Anti-Ship defences on the Moon # Destroy Watergate rebel and Teen Angst fleets # Destroy Al Baldwin and Tony Ulschwitz Assemble your fleet now. Victory is at hand! Fish in a Barrell part 1 Blind Big Brother Thames Chase Kings Ransom part 2 Underground Uprising Erars Lake Razor Rendezvous Vengenge on Kothlis Hades Crater Grogg Hills Waterway Waterslider Bubble Hole Behind the Tan Curtain Are you going back to South Vermillion? Great Rock Rock n Road Imperial Academy Heist Going Car-razy Military Outpost, Illinois Border Arms Bazaar, Illinois Border A Gray Eminence Vs. Endol Magic is Might Convoy Indiana Illinois Border Gray imports * Kill a Russian arms dealer. Detention deficit disorder Weapons of mass delinquency the Train that could Masquerade Under Raid In Grave Danger Legal action against Ed Wallace and his Conspirators Wear a flower in your hair Tan Terror-tory Hide and Seek Jungle a few green men Death Temple Death Road Death Garden Control Caverns Aqua Tank Aqua Way Sword and Locket Doberman Los Sepulcros Spirit of the Tiger When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Jake and Emma turn to a quiet local Zoo Keeper named Casey to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits. Lovegoods Lunacy City of Walkways I City of Walkways II City of Walkways III Crushs Dungeon Vs. Nitros III Warp Room Hostilities Revisited Personality clash Sky Rail Air Raid Boxing Challenge Drug Killer Getting a-head Crysta Hole Emerald Tube Full Plastic Jacket 555 we tip Greaser Challenge Vertical Bird Nate 'n' Frink Dial D for Duel The Tape Wars Millian Road Balok's War The Excelsior continues onward and soon crosses into the First Federation. Without warning, the Fesarius, commanded by Balok, closes on the Excelsior and releases several radiation-emitting buoys. A fighter is launched to destroy them, but an explosion on the hangar deck prevents the launch of any further fighters. The fighter scrambles and eliminates all of the buoys, but then hundreds of First Federation fighters surround the Excelsior. They are easy to destroy, but there are many of them and the attack is difficult to repel. After all fighters are destroyed, Balok apparently lets the Excelsior go and the ship continues on its way. From Outer Limits Market District Saigon Fallen Angel Hard Coaster Mad Coaster the Nathan Incident The Excelsior arrives in the Romulan Neutral Zone and finds a small squadron of fighters using shared Klingon Technology. Several fighters are dispatched by the Excelsior, and they quickly destroy the Romulan patrol. However, Three K'tinga-class ships (also Romulans using shared Klingon technology) de-cloak and surround the Excelsior. The ships constantly cloak ad de-cloak, making them hard to keep track of, but soon the Excelsior's fighters are able to destroy all three ships. With the Romulans defeated, the Excelsior begins its leg of the journey through Romulan space. Stealth Dreadnaught Illinois Missouri Border Cave ridge Hannibal Sight Unseen Entering Romulan space, the Excelsior finds the hulks of several Terran starships that were destroyed by Romulan forces. Captain Sulu sends out a fighter to investigate the area. After checking all the ships and destroying any debris that might damage the Excelsior, the fighter heads back. Just before it arrives, an Orion pirate ship warps in and attacks the Excelsior. However, the Excelsior's fighters ward them off, and the ship continues its trek. Dark Maze Move Stone Full Plastic Jacket 2 Vs Balban Cradle Fortuna Sector X Titania Aquas Solar Magma Lake Magma Dam Deception at Destrillion Guns of Dubrillion No Immunity A large space amoeba has entered a large nebula that the Excelsior has hidden in. Distress calls coming from a Romulan starbase in the vicinity has called in two warbirds. In an attempt to destroy the amoeba, the Romulans deploy an antimatter war head but have tractored it into a position beneath the station. Defeat the two warbirds and their fighters before destroying the tractor beam emitters. Beware though, the cloaking devices of the Romulan fighters are deadly as vision is limited. Anti-body The Excelsior has managed to safely beam the antimatter bomb on board and has proceeded into the amoeba. Defend the Excelsior while proceeding to the nucleus. Vision is impaired here and the Excelsior has no shields. Be on the lookout for asteroids in the area as they contain dilithium. Once the bomb has been launched, defend the Excelsior while it escapes. Be on the lookout for probes. Release of the Transcripts Death Star Attack Sunstorm While en route to the Tholian Border, the Terran Empire has arrived and is attacking the Excelsior and its Romulan escorts. Defeat the Terran fighters while the warbirds engage the Enterprise. Watch out though as Imperial reinforcements will warp in. Once the Enterprise has been damaged enough, it will warp out. The warbirds will give chase to the Enterprise, leaving you to defend the Excelsior against the remaining fighters. TNA X-plosion Woodstock Festival of Champions Heavyweight Bout: Alistair Overeem Vs. Gorgeous George ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Vs Santina WBC World Welterweight Championship: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Pernell Whitaker ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat Vs. Butterbean King Of The Cage 195lbs World Middleweight Championship: Dean Lister Vs. Matt Brody BFC Super Heavyweight World Championship: Yokozuna Vs. Paul "the Polar Bear" Varelans ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Hardcore Holly Vs. Taka Michinoku ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 First Round Match: Big Daddy Cool Diesel Vs. the Iron Sheik INTERMISSION WrestleMania XXX Press Conference in New York Eddie Kramer-Matt Brody Run-In David Vs. Goliath: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Larry Holmes Lightweight Bout: John Lewis Vs. Shad Smith Frankie Bollinger Vs. Andre the Chief Roberts Gerard Gordeau Vs. David Tank Abbott Ricardo Arona Vs. Hidehiko Yoshida Ron Van Clief Vs. Nigel Scantelbury Kazushi Sakuraba Vs. Brian Sleeman Sugar Ray Leonard Vs. Ray "Boom Boom" Mancini King of the Cage Light Heavyweight Superfight Title Bout: Kevin Randleman Vs. Rudyard Moncayo King of the Cage World Openweight Championship: Dan "the Beast" Severn Vs. Quinton "Rampage" Jackson Gladiator Challenge Native American Heavyweight Championship: Don Frye Vs. Jason Lambert K-1 World Grand Prix Heavyweight Championship: Remy Bonjasky Vs. Francisco Filho WBC Super Welterweight World Title Bout: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Hector Macho Camacho TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Semi-Final Match: Jayden Shiba Vs. General Chang TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Semi-Final Match: Scott Truman Vs. Casey Rhodes ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 Semi-Final Match: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Vs. Lawrence Taylor ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 Semi-Final Match: Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat Vs. Taka Michinoku WrestleMania Rising 2014 at Saitama Super Arena in suburban Tokyo, Japan 2014 UFCJ Tournament Alternete Match: Tatanka Vs. Tasuya Iwasaki 2014 UFCJ Tournament Semi-Final Match: Evengelista "Cyborg" Vs. Yosuke Nishijima 2014 UFCJ Tournament Semi-Final Match: John Dixon Vs. Murakami Kazunari Black Belt Demon Vs. Reiko Hinomoto Jerome LeBanner Vs. Audley Harrison Jessie James Leija Vs. Antonio Tarver Lupe Barajas Vs. Bao Quach Michael Jackson Vs. Young Sil Team Battle Series Match #1: Brian Johnston Vs. Peter Aerts Team Battle Series Match #2: Ken Shamrock Vs. Ray Sefo Team Battle Series Match #3: Gary Goodridge Vs. Ernesto Hoost Team Battle Series Match #4: Don Frye Vs. Bob Sapp Team Battle Series Match #5: Cal Worsham Vs. Mark Hunt Team Battle Series Match #6: David Tank Abbott Vs. Stefan Leko Team Battle Series Match #7: Paul Varelans Vs. Jerome LeBanner Team Battle Series Match #8: Kimo Vs. Musashi Team Battle Series Match #9: Steve Nelmark Vs. Martin Holm Team Battle Series Match #10: Mark Hall Vs. Michael McDonald #1 Contenders Match: Bobby Hoffman Vs. Jeremy Edwards Jailhouse Match: Matt Brody Vs. Eddie Kramer Diva's Golden Thong Award Match: Torrie Wilson Vs. Dawn Marie PRIDE World Lightweight Title Bout: Takanori Gomi Vs. Richard Trammell PRIDE World Welterweight Title Bout: Kazuo Misaki Vs. Kenny Monday WBC Welterweight World Title Bout: Floyd Money Mayweather Vs. Roberto Duran King Of The Cage Lightweight Silver World Title Bout: Thomas Schulte Vs. Charles Bennett King Of The Cage Unlimited World Heavyweight Title Bout: Paul Buentello Vs. Big Eric Pele 2014 UFCJ Tournament Final Round: Murakami Kazunari Vs. Evengelist "Cyborg" TNA X-plosion Grand Prix 2014 Final Round: Jayden Shiba Vs. Casey Rhodes ULTIMATE ULTIMATE 2014 Final Round: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Vs. Ricky "the Dragon" Steamboat Yule Ball (padme missions 1) this is the first section of missions where the Protagonist is Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo the Magic Begins Megaton Punch Floo Powder! Trials of the Jedi Samurai Kirby News from Azkaban Ison Corridor Ambush Escort to New Orleans Harbor 1 Harbor 2 Harbor 3 Harbor 4 Harbor 5 Harbor 6 Parking Lot 1 Parking Lot 2 Parking Lot 3 Parking Lot 4 Parking Lot 5 Parking Lot 6 Back to School the Opening Ceremony of Champions Guest list All-Star Match 1 All-Star Match 2 Trophy Tussle 1 The Great Gate Shopping Mall 1 Shopping Mall 2 Shopping Mall 3 Shopping Mall 4 Shopping Mall 5 Shopping Mall 6 Russian Roulette youre in the casino, talk to one of the women and unlock the door to get to Valentin Zhoukovsky he is unwilling to provide you information about who is the culprit of the Watergate scandal unless you win more than $100,000 in a game of Blackjack Spare Change Pokemon Battle the Yoshi Herd Gourmet Race Vox Nerdeli help the Android race the nerd to the Magazine Sentry post Better than Beef help Cletus the Slackjaw Yokel collect roadkill flatmeat to collect a Satallite dish Hogsmeade Hide n Sheik Girl Power The Lab Monkey See Monkey Dude help Dr. Nick capture the escaped monkeys that are runnng rampid on the lower floor corridors to collect a blender the Shrieking Shack Cooks Crush Cooks Date the First Task Secret of the Egg Dino-Wrangling The Black Lake Lights Out Fumbling in the Dark Out of the Dungeon Mischef Managed Nerd Challenge Sunny Beach A Jinxed Broom The High Road Yoshis Egg Dobbys Plan Comic Klepto Crabbe and Goyle The Restricted Section Tom Riddles Diary The Forbibben Forest Follow the Spiders Dementors Kiss Glass House Lure the Dark Tower Cell-Outs Deconstruction Blarggs Boiler Not the Trees run over the trees to prevent Nixon loggers from chopping them down Vs. Greasers Vs. Tad Face of the Enemy the Basillisk Hurricos Hog Wild Uninvited Guests Encounter above Hogwarts Cloud Cruising The Tall Tower Robin's Bustin Loose Burning Bridges Fiendfire Frenzy Ran Fi Li # Pick up Teen Clark Kent's Car from the Airport Parking Garage # take the car back to Hogwarts Snapes Tears Native Fortress Poochy and Nippy Koala Kong Stormy Ascent Slippery Climb the Infomant worried about a sudden influx of illegal activities between Robin and Poison Ivy, the Jedi Council, 2 versions of the Duke of Wellington, Bruce Wayne, Kenneth Zevo, Owen Owens, Lt. General Lehland Zevo, Professor Albus Dumbledore, Lesile Zevo, Patrick Zevo, Brigadier Kerla, Azetbur, General Chang and Chancellor Gorkon send Senator Padme Amidala, with assistance from Teen Clark Kent to investigate the former hero-turned traitor's flight pattern. the First clue was in the Mutara Nebula, where she met Reti, Nym's Right handed Toydarian in the Lok Resistance/Mere Remenance. from there Klingon warships under the House of G'Iogh and House of Duras Warped into the Nebula to hunt down Reti and kill him. Ja'jech's Warship a Warriors anger class ship intercepted Padme's J-type diplomatic Barge and ordered it to surrender. it was hopless until the Jedi, David Forrester, Bail Organa, Torlek, Chang and Gorkon arrived with theyre fleets they battle in the Nebula until Ja'jech was killed by Torlek # Destroy Scarab Fighters # Destroy G'Iogh Dropship # Destroy Escaping Data pods # Destroy the Spyship Arrest of Robin and Poison Ivy (Padme missions 2) Jade Moon Fortress Fallen and Jedi Master Rank strategicly located among the inner layers of Nixon owned lands is the Ku'voch starbase. early in august, the White House plummers betrayed and killed the base commander and seized the starbase with a large garrison of agents. Klingon spies indicate the plummers lack the true meaning of the bases personal. the house of lern'wei governs Ku'voch and are ready to pledge theyre alliegence to the Allies if Padme and company eliminates the plummers on the base. eliminating the plummers will break the back of Nixons deep core wiretapping operations and getting control of Ku'voch will not only cripple Johnson's Slavery operations South of the planet but give the Coalition the means to end the Watergate crisis decisively. it will put the coalition within striking range of Robin and Poison ivys hideout and the base and the jade moon will provide them with enormus repair and production facilities. General Chang, Gorkon, Martok and Megagh will be leading the Assault on the base. Brigadiers Roch'wei'ah and Kerla will engage the stations defensive fleet while Colonel Poktarl brings down the stations shields. the heart of this entire operation are Troop Transports. Padme must ensure they're survival and successful delivery of combat troops onto the Starbase. once cleared of all opposition, you will report to the station to the general. but the station reactors have been sabotaged! Padme and company will 18 minutes to evacuate the Ku`voch starbase before auxillary power is lost and the Anti-matter containment field collapses. fill your ship with evacuees and tow a captured warship away from the blast area and destroy any Nixon or Johnson owned warships that threatens your mission. # Protect 6 Zevoland Freighters # Engage all Enemy Ships # Rendezvous at Planet Zevo Hot Date on Brinstar Circles of Power # Patrol and Clear Underground Hotel alley # Patrol and Clear Large Food Court # Capture Nixon owned Nuclear Submarines # Report to South-Central section of the mall to intercept Andrew Johnson's Acquittal voters Sanctuary Jizzy # get in the Frinkmobile # drop off girl downtown # waste the Witch in Hashbury # take out Rival Witch # get back to the Frinkmobile # Save Jizzys Girl # Take out both Witches # get back to the Frinkmobile # go to the hotel Downtown # take out the Witch preacher and her protection T-Bone Mendez # Get to the Ambushed van # Chase down the Bikers and collect all packages # get the packages to the Zevo PleasureDome Kirbys on Parade Mike Toreno # Get inside the BMW 750il # Drive to the Building Site # Drive to the Airport # use the GPS signal to find the van # kill the Branch Davidians # destroy the Davidians van # take Toreno from the burning van before the LEGO Super Secret Police arrive # Lose the LEGO SSP! get to Pay n Spray # get back to the Zevo PleasureDome Scavenger Hunt Search for Chancellor Gorkon Hunter and Prey # Strike Porthill, Idaho # Strike Good Grief, Idaho # Strike Naples, Idaho # Return to the Zevo Pleasuredome Batter Up! Amphibius Assault # Get to the Oxy bay docks # swim to the tanker and get on board # sneek to the back of the tank and plant the homing device, avoid alerting the Neo-Nazis and Branch Davidians # you planted the Homing device! get off the tanker and return to Oxy bay docks Aquria Towers Eye of the Storm Nixon appears eager for a taste of revenge after losing key territories and allies # protect Federation Sensor Arrays # Prevent Nixon borrowed Klingon ships from escaping Mountain Cloud Boys # Take Woozie to the Zevo Meeting # Stick close to Woozie # get out of the Alleyway and protect Woozie and Alsatia from Hansens Neo-Nazis # Let Woozie destroy the Attacking cars # Drive Woozie and Alsatia back to the Zevo PleasureDome Photo Opportunity # go and Pick up Gwen Tyler # get in Gwens car and head out to Angel pine road # Get up on the rooptops # Photograph Preacher Brian, HL Hunt, Zimple Marks, Switchblade Sam and Donnie Hansen Air Raid # Use the Republic Gunships lasers to eliminate the Penguins RC Barons Discret Deliveries Supply lines... # destroy the Penguins couriers before they complete thyre delivery of explosives # fly back to the Zevo PleasureDome New Model Army # remove any obstructions so the batmobile can reach Penguins base # Penguins Duck Wheels constrantly try to block the path of your Jedi Starfighter, clear it out so that the Batmobile can continue Ocean Speedway SMB3 World 3-1 SMB3 World 3-2 SMB3 World 3-3 SMB3 World Castle 1 SMB3 World 3-4 SMB3 World 3-5 SMB3 World 3-6 SMB3 World 3-7 SMB3 World 3 Hammer Bros 1 SMB3 World 3 Hammer Bros 2 SMB3 World 3 Castle 2 SMB3 World 3-8 SMB3 World 3-9 the Da Nang Thang # take out the Branch Davidians on the ship # swim over to the freighter with Fleur Delacour # Fleur Delacour must survive # make your wat down to the hull of the ship be quiet for as long as possible # take out the Neo-Nazi guards # shoot the paddock on the front of the refugees containers # leave no one alive on the Bridge # kill Donnie Hansen! # go back and meet with Fleur the refugees. they will lower the Underwater escape Pod into the water SMB3 World 3 Air Ship Recovering the Plans Attack of the Coalition High Heat Scorch Scorch (ホットハタビアン in Japanese) is a realm that appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage!, set in a Middle Eastern style desert palace. Two children secret agents named Handel and Greta have lost contact with each other, and it is Spyro's job to reunite the siblings with one another so they can complete their "super secret mission". Barrel of Monkeys * If you find some steps to the left after you rise the first flag and open the door, and go up them you'll notice palm trees and some have monkeys in them. When you move the camera around you'll see Hunter holding a barrel when you walk up to him he'll say that the monkeys have escaped from the Avalar Zoo. Follow Hunter and charge the tree he stops by and a monkey will fall into the barrel. (But do it fast before a monkey throws a coconut at Hunter). After you get all the monkeys Hunter will give you an orb, claiming that one of the monkeys had it. If you talk to him a second time he will say "Were those monkeys or apes?" Capture the flags * If you go to the top of the castle after you got Greta back in, go up some steps and at the top will be Handel saying they need the flags to prove their mission was successful but Bombo the Flagkeeper kept stealing the flags. You need to get the superflame power-up active first (20 enemies required). Bombo will be atop of the flagpole that lowered the bridge. Aim and then shoot at him to get him down, follow Bombo back to Handel and he'll drop the flag. Do this repeatedly until you have every flag. After all 3 flags are back Handel will give you an orb he found in the sand. (Difficulty: ★★★★★) Skelos Badlands Skelos Badlands (バッドランド: Badland) is a large desert-like world in Autumn Plains, a realm in Avalar, dominated by friendly cavemen (known as Bone Builders in the epilogue). It appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! and Spyro: Shadow Legacy. The world also has numerous lava pits and, like any self-respecting desert, cacti. Watch out for the flying Catbats and the Fire Wizards. Two cavemen cousins, Gronk and Glug, have placed a bet on whether or not Spyro can make it through their realm without getting singed. To get the Ancient Bone, you must make it through the Badlands without getting singed. Lava lizards I: A caveman elder named Lumpy, warns Spyro about his village being overrun with ferocious, man-eating Lava Lizards. Help them out by torching all the Lizards before they can eat the villagers. (Difficulty: ★★★☆☆) Lava lizards II: It's not over yet! Pterodactyls will swoop in and drop even MORE Lizard eggs. It's the same as before except there are more lizards, the Lizards are farther apart, and are faster. Save all the cavemen and the elder will give you an Orb. (Difficulty: ★★★★★) Dem bones Another caveman named Ooga will ask you to retrieve all of his skeleton friend's bones, which have been stolen by Lava Toads. The Lava Toads are scattered throughout the Level and you will need an Invincibility Power-Up to find them all. Once you find one simply attack it and walk up to the bone it drops. After you've retrieved all the bones the cavemen will give you an Orb and his friend will get down with his funky self. (Difficulty: ★★★★☆) High Noon the Tenaments Outrider transport heavy Weapons and equipment pass the Watergate roadblocks Snail Trail a Clone Sniper is gunned down as Padme take the fallen troopers sniper and snipe a Watergate conspirator and his Contact Kirby Air-Raid Breeze Habour Heavy Machinery Cortex Power Jaws of Darkness Zephyr Robins Secret base Stronghold Assault # find Earnest # beat up fatty # beat up fad to aquire the keycode # get to the Observatory gates # shoot out earnests potato gun # take control of the potato gun to knock down the Observatory doors Garys Help Bait Dragons Frustration Toral in the Hole Jeoulous Johnny # take 3 Pictures of Earnest and his girl Bounty Hunters Nerd Boss Fight # DEFEAT EARNEST! Crystal Glacier The Crystal Glacier is an icy world in Autumn Plains in Avalar. The realm is inhabited by arctic versions of the cavemen from Skelos Badlands (known as Icebuilders), and are ruled by an elder named Chief Shaman Tuk. They had tickets for tonight's Hockey game at Colossus, but the Ice Wizards had frozen them and captured their Elder. Spyro later unfroze them with his Flame Breath, after which they lead Spyro to the Elder and rescued him. # Shaman Tik informs Spyro about a large cave in Crystal Glacier, which they used to give guided tours, has become infested with giant, ferocious spiders called Draclets. Use the Superfly power-up to fly through the cave and kill all the Draclets. An Elder will than give you an Orb. # Shaman Tok has lost his pet snow leopard George. Drop down a hole and Flame fish that come out of ice to get them to the ground for George to eat. After eating 3 or 4 fish George will be tamed and will follow you. Lead him to his master. King of the Mountain Slippys Invention Character Sheets Links Adventure The Diary Castle Machinery Ice Cold Warrior # go to the Zevo PleassureDome to pay Leslie Zevo a visit # use the Skylight to spot invaders # defend Zevo PleassureDome from Poison Ivys henchmen and Robins Mercinaries # Sneek up on Jizzy, the one who ordered the Invasion # Jizzy is Retreating with the Invaders, Hunt him down! # Jizzy is in retreat with the phone Defeat Him Now! # collect the phone Peachs Peril Generator Room Toxic Waste Triumph of the Coalition Balls of Holy Snow # climb to the pile of snow # hit 10 Robin Mercinaries with snowballs Come out Fighting # Take out 7 Panzer Tanks # clear out 3 sub towns of tilsit # defend the Church and hold off Robins Panzer Column for 2 minutes Ice Breaker Snowland Storm Valley Snow Circuit Heaven Sky Eye Snake Second, Anyone? SMB2 World 4-1 SMB2 World 4-2 SMB2 World 4-3 Force of Nature Attack on Porso Hill # defeat Poson Ivys Henchmen # meet up with Kol Kotha # head to the center of Porso Hill # Defeat Poison Ivy and her mutated Miranda class ship Ice Station Bandicoot Revenge on Yavin Super Mario 128 Pinstripe Potoroo Pier 69 # go upstairs and meet up with Cesar Vialpando # clear the roof so the the Zevos can proceed # find and kill T-Bone Mendez! # get in the water and swim after Robin # Get in the Thunder Boat # Destroy Robins Boat. use Thunders Machine guns to do a Drive-By on his Boat Imperial Diplomacy Medieval madness Bug Bath Saucer Attack The Rumble # find Peanut # chase Peanut through new coventry # defeat Vance, Lefty and Peanut Fighting Johnny Vincent # Ride away from the Lego SSP on a Gian Speeder # Follow Johnny to the Tenaments Junkyard # DEFEAT JOHNNY VINCENT! Gulps Overlook Vs Nitros IV Preventive Meassures Air Room Zero G Room Mirror Room Tying Up Loose Ends Into the Storm Dr. Nitrious Brio Vs. Natia Padme is a Jedi? Cloak and Dagger A Call to Power Unlikely Allies # Destroy all Davidian and Neo-Nazis U-Boats # do not allow any Davidian Dropships to land on the missile field Prison Break # destroy all Station turrents # Constitution Refit Mark 2 Class USS Liberator must Survive # Destroy the Airlock Door # Destroy all Walking Droids in the Airlock # Blow the module # Retrive Captain Orsi Turning the Tides # Destroy Tractor Beam Towers # Both Demoliton Boats must Survive # Destroy the Jarrett Army Sensor Station # Defeat Tom T. Stenenbaugh Torenos Last Flight Shy Guys Ship Sub Hunt Lots O Jelly Fish Lots O Fish River Rapids Riot Common Ground Liberation of Camp 9 Missing in Action Poisoned Skies # Protect the Space Port # Protect the Island Shelter # Destroy all Enemies Mount Merdakan # Destroy 10 Deep Core Facilities # Destroy Dixieland Freighters # Finish the mission in under 9 minutes Welcoming Committee Padme's Gambit Cataclysm The Gauntlet Unholy Alliances Smugglers Den Balance of Terror Yay-Ka-Boom-Boom Saint Nathans Bistro Krustys Escape Fracture Hills Fracture Hills (ミュージカヒルズ; Musica Hills) is a dark, spooky place in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! where some trees and bushes will come alive and attack Spyro. It is home to fauns, and because of this, it is thought that Elora comes from Fracture Hills, But she's not. Prior to Spyro's arrival in this world, Earthshapers have turned the six Satyrs, and the temple, into stone to silence their music. Free the faun * Spinner the Faun will ask Spyro if he can help free her friend Krista, saying it is hard to find a locksmith at that time of night. Spyro will then have to use the supercharge powerup (14 enemies required) to break down barriers and follow a path around the realm to finally reach the door again. When Spyro breaks down the door and talks to Krista, she will thank him, saying she thought she would be stuck in there forever. She will then say that she found an orb in there and wanted Spyro to take it. Alchemist escort * The Alchemist will ask Spyro to escort him to Hunter, saying it is difficult with the Earthshapers out there. The player will then have to push the Earthshapers out of the Alchemist's way, trying to not go too far ahead of the Alchemist or the Earthshapers will walk back to their original positions. When the Alchemist finally reaches Hunter, he will pour the potion on the stone, freeing Hunter's feet. Hunter will then say that his feet felt better and ask Spyro to look after an orb for him. Earthshaper bash * Hunter will then ask Spyro as long as he is here if he would help Hunter take out the rest of the Earthshapers. If the player accepts, then Hunter will tell him that when he shoots an Earthshaper with an arrow, Spyro will have to headbash it before it gets back up. He will also say that they have to get all of them at once or they will just invite more friends. Once all seven are dead, Hunter will give Spyro an orb, saying he was going to give it to the Alchemist but he was annoyed at him at the moment. Magma Cone Magma Cone (マグマコーン; Magma Cone) is a volcanic world that only appeared in Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage! in the Autumn Plains homeworld. It is inhabited by friendly male fauns with Irish accents. They were about to have a party when Earthshapers unclogged the volcano. To complete the level, you must help the fauns kill all of the Earthshapers and close the lid on the volcano. Party crashers * Some Lava Monsters have stolen the faun's party hats. Use the Superfly Powerup to fly around, Fly through the geysers to pick up lava rocks and shoot them at the Lava Monsters. You can't get close enough to flame them because they'll just attack you with their noise-makers. Kill all 12 and Chedda the Faun will give you an Orb. (Difficulty: ★★★★★) Crystal geysers I * Hunter has found a cave in Magma Cone that's been frozen over, And every once in a while green crystals pop up out of the ground. Hunter challenges you to a race to see who can collect the most crystals (calling them "crystal popcorn"). When you see a trail of smoke in the ground, simply follow it and wait for a crystal to pop up, than grab it before Hunter does. You need to collect 10 before Hunter does, to succeed. Tip: Follow Hunter and snatch each crystal he tries to grab by running over the crack it comes from. This will not only increase your number of crystals but will prevent him from getting any if you do it right. (Difficulty: ★★★☆☆) Crystal geysers II * It's the same as before except more crystals pop up faster and Hunter is faster. You need to collect 15 before Hunter does to win. (Difficulty: ★★★★★) Shady Oasis Shady Oasis (オアシスドーム; Oasis Dome) is another Middle Eastern Realm in Autumn Plains. The residential Hippos are trying to reach the Magic Berry Bush, but are too short and not strong enough. Once they eat the berries, they become much larger temporarily and can bash through caged doors. Spyro must help a hippo named Shorty get to the Great Berry Bush, where they can eat the berries 'all the time' while fighting Arabian-style Thieves and their genie allies. The Talisman for Shady Oasis is the Mystic Lamp. Catch 3 thieves * Three thieves have made off with some treasure, and it's up to you to stop them. If you kill all three of them, Bruno will give you an orb as thanks for helping him. Free Hippos * Grundy's brothers have been trapped in rock, and will sink into the instant-death goo and die if they are not freed in time. To get the orb, you must pay Moneybags 1,000 gems in Winter Tundra after defeating Gulp to unlock the Headbash ability. You will also need the invincibility powerup (18 enemies required) to walk on the goo. Use the headbash before at least one of the eight brothers sinks in. If you rescue them all, Grundy will give her thanks for saving her huge family and will give you an orb, claiming that she's too tired to carry it. the Heat is on the Melting pot The Flaw in the Plan Beach Front N Sanity Beach Tropical Dunes Jungle Hut Jungle Puddle Jungle Fever Jungle Rollers Boulders Boulder Dash Up the Creek Pirannah Grove Upstream Neuron Jungle Ants Shy Guy Limbo the Lost Jungle Hopper Land Whole Hog Six Swamps Junfalls Papu Papu Rolling Stones Coyotte Canyons Freeze Lake Cool Cave Entangled The Lost City Sunset Vista Temple Ruins A New Enemy Road to Nowhere Spring Breeze Green Greens High Noon 2 Float Islands Alpine Air Bubbly Clouds Mt. Dedede Dynablade Peanut Plains Mallow Castle Enemy Stage Trial Stage 1 Cocoa Cave Trial Stage 2 Candy Mountain Dynablades nest Great Cave Offensive Sub Tree area Crystal area Old Tower Garden Area Trollo Mountain Nighttime Teddy "You have done well, my new apprentice. Your skills are unmatched by any Sith before you. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire." Leon Jaworski the New Special Prosecutor Reiterating the Supeona Supreme Court 68 Watergate Tapes Obtained Release of the Tapes The tapes revealed several crucial conversations54 that took place between the President and his counsel, John Dean, on March 21, 1973. In this conversation, Dean summarized many aspects of the Watergate case, and focused on the subsequent cover-up, describing it as a "cancer on the presidency." The burglary team was being paid hush money for their silence and Dean stated: "That's the most troublesome post-thing, because Bob Haldeman is involved in that; John Ehrlichman is involved in that; I am involved in that; Mitchell is involved in that. And that's an obstruction of justice." Dean continued, stating that Howard Hunt was blackmailing the White House, demanding money immediately; President Nixon replied that the blackmail money should be paid: "…just looking at the immediate problem, don't you have to have – handle Hunt's financial situation damn soon? … you've got to keep the cap on the bottle that much, in order to have any options."55 At the time of the initial congressional impeachment, it was not known if Nixon had known and approved of the payments to the Watergate defendants earlier than this conversation. Nixon's conversation with Haldeman on August 1, 1972, is one of several that establishes he did. Nixon states: "Well…they have to be paid. That's all there is to that. They have to be paid."56 During the congressional debate on impeachment, some believed that impeachment required a criminally indictable offense. President Nixon's agreement to make the blackmail payments was regarded as an affirmative act to obstruct justice.57 On December 7, 1973, investigators found that an 18½ minute portion of one recorded tape had been erased. Rose Mary Woods, Nixon's longtime personal secretary, said she had accidentally erased the tape by pushing the wrong pedal on her tape player when answering the phone. The press ran photos of the set-up, showing that it was unlikely for Woods to answer the phone while keeping her foot on the pedal. Later forensic analysis in 2003 determined that the tape had been erased in several segments – at least five, and perhaps as many as nine Best Laid Plans Zeroing in Test Drive Customs Fast Track Road Rage Punture Wounds Monster Highjack Intrediction Airstrip Meadows Trash Talk Flag nab it N.O.D Stowaway Black Project Green Goo Fender Kethup Explosive Situation Aerial Assault Youve Had your Chips Don Peyote Arcetechual Espionage Key to her Heart Knight Time Ghost Town Dam and Blast Police Wheels Up Up and Away! Intensive Care The Meat Business Speeder Bike Pursuit Liddys Arena the Smoking Gun (Ed Wallaces order to Borrow the PS2 off of Nathan) WM 30 in sight Toxic Revenger Fish in a Barrell part 2 A Line in the Sand Dare the Impossible The Dark Lord Returns the Leader of the Black Cross Group Re-emerges Hammer and Anvil Demolition Squad Dragons Den Tug of War DOBBY! Changing of the Guard Forcing Our Hand Genesis War Comes Home The Final Thrust the Watergate conspirators attack on the Brookings institution has Failed. and now they are retreating all the way back into Key Biscayne Florida to Regroup. under normal circumstanses, the IAR wouldnt consider the conquest of an island in the florida keys. but these are desperate times, and the IAR is in the matter in complete aggreance with the klingons, centuri, mimbari, narn drazi and romulan empires its time to end this watergate crisis and its time to invade Key Biscayne The Sun God Thiefs Downfall Erin Randall Freefall Missapporpriation the Search Sector Z Ultimate Wildcat Macbeth 64 1 Macbeth 64 2 Wormhole As the Excelsior is heading through Tholian space, four Imperial vessels have been detected. The Excelsior enters warp but an imbalance in the warp drive has caused a wormhole to form. All five ships have been sucked in as well as some asteroids. Defend the Excelsior from the Imperial warships and any asteroids that approach. Unwounded Skin en route to Janus Ultima, the Excelsior has picked up a distress signal belonging to the Enterprise. Sulu diverts the Excelsior to find that the Enterprise has fallen into a trap set by the Tholians, prompting him to offer Chekov his aid as he refuses to allow any version of Chekov to die. Engage the enemy fighters quickly as the more time passes, the more of the web will be complete. Do not attempt to destroy the web spinners themselves, they are invincible. After dogfighting for some time, a Tholian ship will warp in. Engage the ship and its fighters. Soon the Excelsior is being spun into a web as well. Once you have taken care of the fighters, engage the second ship that warps in. The Aparoid Meanace Death Star Endurance Hangar Bay Endurance Bonus Level 1 Bonus level 2 Bonus Level 3 Bonus Level 4 Bonus Level 5 Bonus Level 6 Bonus Level 7 Bonus Level 8 Bonus Level 9 Bonus Level 10 Bonus Level 11 Icy Speedway Metro Speedway Star Wars Arcade Empire Strikes Back Arcade Return of the Jedi Arcade 2014 WWE Hall of Fame Induction Ceremony Lita Jake "the Snake" Roberts Ultimate Warrior Calos Calon Razor Ramon Paul Bearer After 10 Years.... Silver Lining part 1 An Armada ship crash lands on Earth. A man steps out of the ship and walks towards Harwood County. Gosei catches wind of this and tells Tensou. While in class, Mr. Burley talks about the fate of the world. One girl gives credit to the Power Rangers for the safety of the world, but Troy speaks up and says that they all (as humans) took part in rebuilding the school and city after the first Armada attack. After class, the Rangers receive a call from Tensou to investigate the attacks by XBorg platoons. Each time the Rangers get to the scene, the X-Borgs were already defeated. They continuously get calls to already cleared up scenes. Emma interrogates a group of people, in which they saw a Silver Ranger defeat the X-Borgs. Skeptical, they return to Ernie's Brainfreeze. The new waiter accidentally bumps into Gia, apologizes, and leaves the mall. Troy offers to treat for frozen yogurt, and waits at the counter, but leaves with the rangers for battle. During the battle with Gorgax, the Silver Ranger appears and defeats the X-Borgs single-handedly, which then he leaves afterwards. The Rangers return to Ernie's. The new waiter gives the rangers their yogurt. Gia looks at his bracelet on the left hand. He finishes his shift and leaves. The Rangers get another call to fight Gorgax. The Rangers previously had uncovered Gorgax's force field weakness. Levira had fixed the collar and unknownst to Gorgax has installed a bomb. Jake attempts to strike, but the Silver Ranger appears to stop him from attacking the rigged collar. He uses his Spear to forcefully remove the collar and the Rangers duck from the explosion. Gorgax, now defenseless, is defeated when Silver Ranger unveils a Ranger Key, much to Noah's shock, and executes a Super Mega Final Strike on Gorgax. Wanting answers, the Rangers demand Silver Ranger to reveal himself. He then removes his helmet, revealing that he was the new waiter Gia had previously bumped into. Meta-Knight Revenge 1 Meta-Knight Revenge 2 Meta-Knight Revenge 3 Meta-Knight Revenge 4 Meta-Knight Revenge 5 Meta-Knight Revenge 6 Meta-Kinght Revenge 7 Floria Aquarius ??? Sky-High Hotbeat Cavius Mekkai Half-Moon Reunion on Sauria Fondor Shipyard Assault Solar Bowler Raid on Bespin Crashsteroids Bolse Area 6 Crate Balls of Fire Cortex Vortex Crunch Time Canyon Fodder First Line of Defence Line in the Sand Demolition Time Saving Lt Bombshell Beat Down on B Dup Nathan 4 Life Heart of the Storm Underground Ambush Mystic Marsh Cloud Temples Robotica Farms Metropolis Twisto Mire Scorched Turf Going into town Greenridge WM XIX Hall There can be only two Castle Lift Castle Ghost Castle Mecha Castle Nathans Fist Strikes Back Revenge of Autism Venom 64 1 Venom 64 2 Forest Labyrinth Miracle on Stonehedge Mtn. Canyon Speedway Breaching the Defences Outer Road Inner Road Heart of Plastic Riptos Arena Boss Room 1 Boss Room 2 Boss Room 3 Final Battle vs. Nitros Boss Room 5 Boss Room 6 Vs. Bagular Vs. ??? Final Battle Vs. the Aparoid Queen Nutcrackin' Pick up the pieces have an Ice day Last Minute Shopping Christmas Time Early Tricks of the Trade Orbital Gate Incoming Vortex After assisting the Enterprise with the Tholians, Commander Chekov has agreed to escort the Excelsior. However, en route to the vortex, both ships pick up transmissions from the Empire and the news is dire; the Empire has set up an armada to stop the Excelsior and Enterprise. When the ships arrive, engage the enemy ships. Fighters are launched from the Imperial vessels to engage you but only destroy the ones in your way. As you engage the enemy, watch both ships! If either the Enterprise or the Excelsior is destroyed, the mission is over. Both ships will launch two fighters (you and one other for the Excelsior and two from the Enterprise). After destroying all four capital ships and engaging what fighters there are, another Imperial ship will warp in. The Klingons and Romulans will warp in and destroy the ship and will warp out. Defeat the remaining fighters to end the mission. Mirror, Mirror After entering the vortex, the storm begins to destabilize. As the Excelsior approaches the center of the storm, the USS Excelsior appears with the mirror Sulu on board. After blaming that everything that has happened is Sulu's fault that half his crew is dead, the mirror Sulu begins to launch Romulan and Klingon fighters to engage the ISS Excelsior. As soon as you launch, you will be followed by the rest of the Excelsior fighters. Defend the ISS Excelsior for twenty minutes so the ISS Excelsior can launch an dilithium torpedo. Attack the fighters coming from the USS Excelsior but under no circumstance are you to destroy the USS Excelsior! After defending the rest of the fighters, the torpedo detonates and you are back home. Welcome home, pilot! WRESTLEMANIA 30!!!! the Real Battle Begins..... Vrak Appears Dil Blob Monster Appears Its an Invasion.......THERE HERE!! THERE HERE!!!!! Battle of Endor the reinforcments have Ariived Nathan Vs. Cyborg Vrak Sailor Earth's Super Mega Mode! Super Megaforce joins forces with the Star Rangers Power Rangers Wild Force Vs. Miles Warren Plastro's Revenge The Jedi Senator taH Pagh taHbe! (To Be Or Not To Be) Gargantuans! Triumph of the Resistance Our Finest Hour Attack on the Executor Strike at the Core Galctus Novas Nucleus Vs. Marx 3 Super Nathans and the Super Mega Rangers Vs. the Black Cross Fuher the past Megazords Vs. past Villains and the Sil Alien Queen "Foolish Humans youre only delaying the inevitable and thats the extinction of your pathetic race!"-Eve the Sil Alien Queen "Gosei MechaZords activate!"-Gia and Emma "summon SkyShip! Realease the Zords!"-Troy "Gosei Ultimate Commandship activate!"- Noah "Lion mechazord and grand sealion zords activate!"- Jake "Voltron LionZords Awaken Now!"- Sailor Earth and 4 other Super Nathans "Voltron VehicleZords Start your Engines Now!"-7 Past Nathans "Excelsior Launch the Dai X FighterZords Now!"- Nathan James Wallace the Enemy Retreats "Culprit EXTERMINATED!" "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours" "super mega rangers thats a Super Mega Win!" 2014 WrestleManiac of the Year Tournament 2014 WrestleManiac of the Decade Tournament the WrestleMania 30 SUPERFIGHT! the Pen-Ultimate Match to determaine the Greatest WrestleManiac of ALLTIME!!! Daniels Celebration Celebration in Bruce Wayne`s Castle Funeral of Ai Asuka Team Dixie Runs rampant Heros Unite to Fight Nathan as the Dark Knight Dixie Carter the Culprit? Nathans Ultimate Destiny Nathan on Mustafar Padme confronts Anakin Battle of Heroes: Obi-Wan Kenobi Vs. Anakin Skywalker w/ Alternete Ending Battle of the Chosen Ones: NATHAN J. WALLACE Vs. ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!!!!! Nathan is the Chosen One! "it' Over Anakin! I am the Chosen One."-Nathan "I HATE YOU!!"-Anakin "i can hear your slaves, sorceror. youve lost your power over them! theyve risen up against you! FREE THEM!"-Nathan Post-WrestleMania Tag Team Fever Pitch Special After WrestleMania Message to Nathan WWE Raw After Wrestlemania the Execution of Eve the Sil the Canidate Premoniotions Spring Stampede 2014 Early Halloween the Big Prank Slamboree 2014 the Gym is Burning The Quidditch World Cup Sacrifice 2014 Making a Mark Rats in the Library Extreme Rules 2014 go see the Princpal A World of their Own 2014 Wildcat Revolution Finding Johnny Vincent Revenge on Mr. Burton Cheat code time Preppies Vandalized Townie Challenge Mailbox armegeddon the Collector Busting In Part 1 Busting In part 2 Showdown at the Plant # chase edgar friendly # defeat edgar friendly Riot # drive back to 542 north main Smash it Up # meet Zoe in the werehouse in terre haute # smash up the werehouses furniture Los Desperados # recruit a couple of DVD/VHS characters # go and meet up the vetaranos at honey creek subdivision # help Cesar and friends clear out the neighborhood of SV invaders # head out to the alleyway # stay close to Cesar and clear out the alleyway # defend Cesar # finish off the last SV occupation force Complete Mayhem # rescue russell # head to SV gates # take down clique leaders Final Showdown # chase Gary # fight and defeat Gary End of the Line # drive to Goldylocks crack fortress # go get a SWAT tank # use a SWAT tank to ram right through the entrance of Goldylocks Crack Fortress # Goldylocks is on the 4th floor in her penthouse suite, youll have to work your way through 3 floors to get there. # make your way to floors 3 and 4 # go get Goldylocks # Goldylocks has switched off the lights! use infered goggles to assasinate Goldylocks # use the infered goggles to help you see in the dark and escape as quickly as possible # the floor is on fire use the fire extinguisher # Follow Randy Weaver and family and Andrew Johnson and make sure Sweet is safe. stay close and do not lose the truck # Edmond G Ross is stomping on Sweets fingers get your car close to to him in case he loses his grip # Protect the car from Nixons police, the Unionist Rioters, Radical Republicans. STAZI, Majestic, WH Plummers, Davidians, Teen Angsts, Vagos and ballas Down in Flames! DOWN IN FLAMES!! its OVER Nixon! OVER! im gonna stop you!- Nathan Joseph Wallace the Resignation of the Lying Lady and the Fall of the SV Caretaker Goverment Good Evening, this is the 137th time i have spoken to you from this office in black and white where so many decisions have been made that shaped the history of South Vermillion. Each time i have done so to discuss with you some mater that i belive effected the National Interests of SV. in all the Decisions i have made in my public life i have always tried to do what was best for SV. Throughout the long and very difficult period of Watergate, I Felt Strongly that it was my duty to perservere in a vein effort to complete the term of office for which you elected me. in the past few days however, with the Mercinaries killed, the death of Goldylocks and the Commonwealth stripped this government of Voting rights it has become evident to me that we no longer have a strong enough political base in 3 South Vermillion Schools to justify continuing that effort. as long as there was such a base i felt strongly it was my duty to see this transition of goverment to its potential and see the constitutional process through to its conclusion. to do otherwise will be Unfaithful to the spirit of this decision making process and a dangerously destabilizing precedent for the future. but with the disaapearance of My Secret caretaking Congress and the subsuquent death of Goldylocks, i now believe that the constitutional purpose has been served and there is no longer a need for the process to be prolonged. i Would've preferred to carry SV through to the Finish Whatever the personal agony it would've involved. and my family unanimously urged me to do so. but the Interests of SV must always come before any personal considerations. from discussions i have had with Commonwealth leaders and Leaders of 4 other schools i have concluded that because of the Watergate matter i Caused, i might not have the support of the Town of Clinton and the 5 South Vermillion Schools that i would consider necessary to back the very difficult decisions and carry out the duties of this office to way the interests of SV are Required. i have never been a quitter. to Leave Office before SVs Vietnam ends is abhorrent to every instinct in my body. but as Caretaker i must put the interests of Clinton and SV first. SV needs a full time leader and a full time Parliament, congress and council. particularly at this moment with problems we face at home and abroad. to continue the fight through the months ahead for SVs Right to make the World listen would almost absorb the time and attention of SV and Clinton when our entire focus should be on the Great issues of peace abroad and prosperity without inflation in SV. i regret deeply that i was the one who killed Princess Diana. i'm giving South Vermillion it's Governance back in exchange i want my life back. therefore........I Shall Resign the Caretaker-ship effective at noon tomorrow. the Commonwealth Government will be handed back full control as the Legitimate Government of South Vermillion at that hour at the High School. as i recall the high hopes for SV for which we began this 3rd term i feel a great sadness that i will not be here in this office working on your behalf to achieve those hopes in next 2 1/2 years. but in turning over full direction of the government of SV to the Commonwealth of Independent Communities i know as i told them when i leave this office the leadership of SV will be in good hands. in passing the Government to now again legal Commonwealth Government i do so with a profound sense of the weight of responsibility that will fall on they're shoulders next school season. and therefore of the understanding patience and cooperation the SV Commonwealth govt. will need from all vermillion county. as they assume that responsibility next school season they will deserve the help and support of all of us. as we look to the future the first essential is begin healing the wounds of this county to put the bitterness and divisions of the recent past behind us. and to rediscover those shared ideals that ly at heart of our school as a great and a good school. by taking this action i hoped that i would've hasten the start of a process of healing which is so desperately needed in Clinton. i regret deeply any injuries that may have been done in the course of the events that led to this decision. i would say only that if some of my Judgments were wrong. and some were wrong, they were made in what i believe to be the best interests in SV. to those who have stood with me during these past difficult months to my family to my friends and to many others who joined in supporting my cause because they believe it was right. i will be eternally grateful for your support. and to those who have not felt able to give me your support let me say i leave with no bitterness to those who oppose me. because all of us in the final analysis have been concerned with the good of the Town and School however our judgments may differ. so let us all now join together in affirming our common commitment and assuring the Sole legitimate Commonwealth goverment of SV. succeed for the benefit of all Wildcats. i shall leave this office with regret of not completing my term but with gratitude of serving as your cable lady for the last 10 1/2 years. These years have been a momentous time in the history of our Nation and the world. They have been a time of achievement in which we can all be proud, achievements that represent the shared efforts of the Administration, the Congress, and the people. But the challenges ahead are equally great, 'and they, too, will require the support and the efforts of the Congress and the people working in cooperation with the new Administration. We have ended America's longest war, but in the work of securing a lasting peace in the world, the goals ahead are even more far-reaching and more difficult. We must 'complete a structure of peace so that it will be said of this generation, our generation of Americans, by the people of all nations, not only that we ended one war but that we prevented future wars. We have unlocked the doors that for a quarter of a century stood between the United States and the People's Republic of China. We must now ensure that the one quarter of the world's people who live in the People's Republic of China will be and remain not our enemies, but our friends. In the Middle East, 100 million people in the Arab countries, many of whom have considered us their enemy for nearly 20 years, now look on us as their friends. We must continue to build on that friendship so that peace can settle at last over the Middle East and so that the cradle of civilization will not become its grave. '' post-watergate Ultimate Jeopardy 2014 Payback 2014 Nathans pre-birtday dinner at scooters 2014 FIFA World Cup in Brazil Nathans XXIV birthday Brazil vs Croatia Slamaversary 2014 King of the Ring 2014 spin the wheel make the deal MVP Out. Jim Cornette In Netherlands Vs. Mexico and the Clark Amendment Memorial tribute to Princess Diana Nathan Pardons Ed Wallace Nathan Grants Clemency to Curts House Cornette to LAX return to the ring! Jim Cornette disbands Southern Justice! Jim Cornette grants a Tag Team title rematch with a twist Jim Cornette to Don Callis: YOURE FIRED!!!!! Jim Cornette makes Vince Russo and Larry Zsbyszko Vs. Raven and Erik Watts Jim Cornette strips Julio Cesar Chavez of the Worldwide Fighting Heavyweight Belt GERMANY-ARGENTINA III 2014 FIFA U-20 Womens World Cup August September October November The Legendary Battle Prussian Retreat from Ligny Authority advances towards Stirling Isle of doom explosion of Von Ritchters hide out and Shield Generator base British 92nd infintry and cavalry Advance Destruction of the Enterprise-A Destruction of the Alien City Destroyer Destruction of the Executor class Super Star Destroyer Destruction of the Death Stars I and II Destruction of the Armada Mothership Vs Emperor Mavro and the Authority cavalry charge A hard pounding, gentlemen. - Yes, sir. Lord Hay, take yourself for a run. General Lambert will retire a hundred paces between the reverse slopes. - But, Your Grace... - Do as you're told, sir! General order: The army will retire a hundred paces. The army retires 100 paces! The 27th will take position behind the Gordons! It's bad policy to stay near a tree in a thunderstorm. It attracts bolts I'll take your impudent advice. Nathan is retreating! NATHAN IS RETREATING! Nillion, follow me! Trumpeter, sound the advance! - Le Fevre, are you with me? - Yes, Sire! Capture of La Haye Sainte Capture of Hougoumont ridge Ney requests infantry, Sire. - General Lambert needs reinforcements. - I can only give him my best wishes. De Lancey, move that battery down towards Hougoumont. Get the surgeon over here! The farm house is ours! Triple H commits the Old Guards The farm house has fallen, sir. We can't hold them. It appears, Uxbridge, that we're losing the battle. Give me night. Or give me Blucher. Nathan is beaten. He's bled to death. Now move the Old Guard forward. Then, on to Brussels. Legendary Rangers join the Megaforce Rangers while Nathan Regroups his Remaining forces I abandoning my position on the left. I want what remains of us here! HERE! thats right, Here. Every brigade,every battalion, here! Put every gun to them, sir. Every gun. take it, sir. The lads are down to five rounds a man, Wellington. don't worry they'll stand. If Blucher doesn't come through now, they'll break every bone in my body. Good beans, Wellington. If there's anything I know nothing about it is agriculture. The group celebrate their victory, only to spot one final menace: a massive army of X-Borgs and Bruisers marching towards the city, summoned by Mavro in his final act of villainy. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the six Rangers are determined to fight, and then receive one final surprise: the Legendary Rangers all appear to aid them in this final confrontation. The Megaforce Rangers gladly welcome their new allies, and refrain from going into Super Megaforce mode due to their confidence about the outcome of the battle. Now Maitland! Now, Maitland! Now's your time! cheespawak...... BLUCHER! late piranhas..all is lost! RUN! The Resistance wins the War! '' if i ever saw 30,000 men run a race before. the whole line will advance. December Aftermath Final Legal Actions and the Effect on Law Profession Political and Cultural effects Reactions Domestic Indiana South Vermillion Commonwealth of Independant Communites Illinois Missouri Michigan Ohio Penncylvania Washington D.C Southern Justice League Nations Africa Kenya Asia Peoples Republic of China Chinese Taipei Japan Singapore South Korea Europe Russia United Kingdom Oceania Pacific Sauria North America Cuba South America Middle East Islamic Republic of Iran Planets World Bodies List of things involved Movies Gokeiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Super Sentai World Kamen Rider World Kamen Rider Taisen Super Hero Taisen (2012) Super Hero Taisen Z Gaoranger Vs Super Sentai Hurricanger Vs Gaoranger Shin Kamen Rider: Prologue TV Games GUN ps2 Bully ps2 GTA San Andreas Ps2 007 Goldeneye n64 Kirby Superstar SNES Super Mario World Star Trek Klingon AcademyCategory:2014 Category:WrestleMania